Doble Amor
by Once L
Summary: Tala y Yuriy Ivanov. Gemelos Idénticos... ¿Qué pasará cuando sus vidas se crucen con la de Kai Hiwatari? ¡Actualización! Cáp. 5
1. Inicio o Escribiendo nuestra historia

**† DOBLE AMOR †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

¡Hi!, ¡Hi! n-n

Esta vez les traigo un Fic que se me ocurrió un día que me desperté en la madrugada (al parecer mi sueño se esfumó u_u) y bueno... he aquí el resultado de estar despierta (sin poder volver a dormir) pensando e imaginando cosas (locuras) nxn?

Espero sea de su agrado n.n

_Bey Blade __No__ me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**30/11/07**_

**1. Capitulo 1- Inicio o Escribiendo nuestra historia**

_Un nuevo curso comenzaba. Otro año escolar iniciaba._

_**6:50 a.m. **_

En la Preparatoria _**Okia Kaota**_ (1) se veían un montón de alumnos por doquier.

Algunos se reencontraban con sus compañeros y amigos. Otros, apuntaban con dificultad su horario entre aventones y muchedumbre desesperada alrededor.

Unos cuantos, y menos "complicados", se encontraban ya en su salón pasando su horario tranquilamente o charlando con sus amigos.

Para los de primer ingreso, los que entraban ese año, las cosas eran más sencillas. No tenían que "luchar" por conseguir su horario, ni buscar salón por salón su aula. Para eso, habían asistido los últimos días antes del inicio de clases, en algo conocido como _Curso de Inducción_.

Así, en el Aula del 1-C, dos rusos pelirrojos miraban distraídamente por la ventana.

Sus hermosos ojos violetas, se posaban en el mundo exterior. Aquel, del que eran separados por ese frío cristal.

Sus pensamientos divagaban hasta llegar a ser el mismo, sin que el otro, supiera esto.

Y en sus mentes, apareció cierta imagen.

Un peculiar muchacho altivo de profundos y fríos ojos amatistas con unas extrañas marcas azules en sus mejillas, así como un cabello de dos tonalidades de azul. Todo esto, acompañado de cierta actitud superior y hostil, que ensalzaba su orgullo.

Pero fuera de eso, a su alrededor, sus nuevos compañeros de clases charlaban amenamente. Sólo habían pasado tres días desde que iniciaron su curso, y la mayoría ya se hablaban.

De pronto, los alumnos que permanecían afuera del aula entraron entre risas y leves empujones, bromeando entre ellos, dejando ver después, a la profesora de la clase.

_Su primera clase oficial de su nuevo curso._

Todo mundo se dirigió a sus respectivos lugares, y al percatarse del movimiento, uno de los pelirrojos reaccionó.

**-** Yuriy... –le llamó al golpearlo levemente con su codo, regresándolo a la realidad al señalarme que la clase iniciaría, por lo cual, ambos se dirigieron a su asiento, el cual compartían.

Después de que la profesora se presentara, pidió a todos que hicieran lo mismo, iniciando con la primera fila, de izquierda a derecha.

Nombre completo, edad y algún dato que quisieran compartir, era lo que cada uno tenía que decir cuando llegase su turno.

_Aquellos oji-violetas, apenas y lograban escuchar algo lejano de la realidad._

"_Ahora es su turno"_ –escucharon con un poco de eco, regresándolos de su ensimismamiento.

- Me pregunto, ¿Quién es quién?. Ambos son iguales... –dijo sonriente la profesora, siendo observados por todos sus compañeros al ser el turno de los pelirrojos.- Veamos entonces, dígannos... ¿Quién es quién?, ¿Cuál es su edad?, ¿Quién es el mayor? –cruzando sus brazos, esperó sus respuestas con una gran sonrisa y emoción.

_Era la primera vez que conocía a dos gemelos, por lo que estaba emocionada al igual que algunos de sus alumnos._

Siendo al mismo tiempo y coordinadamente, ambos rusos se levantaron con cierta indiferencia y pereza, mostrando seriedad en sus rostros.

**-** Yo soy Tala Ivanov. –articuló primero uno.

- Y yo Yuriy. –secundó enseguida el otro.

-Tenemos 16 años... –continuaron al mismo tiempo, cruzando sus brazos uno, y entrecerrando sus ojos el otro.

**-** Y yo soy el mayor –indicó el primero, cruzando sus brazos como su hermano.

_Y nada mal._

El silencio reinó en el aula mientras todos los veían fijamente, ninguno agregó nada más.

_Y ante los ojos de toda la clase, ellos..._

_Realmente eran iguales. Gemelos idénticos. Era como estarlos viendo en un espejo, pero al mismo tiempo y sin éste._

Ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello. Los mismos ojos violetas, fríos e inexpresivos. La misma cara. Misma estatura y complejidad. El mismo semblante y hasta la misma actitud.

_Todo era igual. No había diferencia entre ambos.... ¿O si? _

A pesar de tener toda la atención sobre ellos, ni siquiera se intimidaron o inmutaron, todo lo contrario, mantenían su fría y penetrante mirada, al igual que ese semblante frío y altanero, según la opinión de algunos.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Muy bien!. Ya pueden sentarse... –indicó una nerviosa profesora al ver que ninguno de los dos diría otra cosa, por lo que trató de disipar aquella extraña y pesada atmosfera que se había formado de repente.- Continuemos con la siguiente fila_..._ –señaló, regresando todas las miradas al frente al continuar con la siguiente compañera.

**-** ¡Idiotas! –fue lo que susurró uno de los rusos al tomar asiento de nuevo, sintiendo enseguida la mano tranquilizadora de su hermano.

_Sí, aquello era una estupidez, y todos ellos unos idiotas. ¿Pero se podía hacer algo al respecto?_

_No, nada; ni siquiera molestarse._

Sin decir palabra alguna, ambos pelirrojos volvieron a desconectarse de la realidad.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**Miércoles.**_

_**1er. Día de los Cursos de Inducción.**_

Un pelirrojo caminaba molesto y maldiciendo entre dientes.

- ¡Hmf!. Todavía no inician las clases, y ya me agarraron de su mandadero... –su vista se clavó con desprecio en la caja que llevaba en sus manos, gruñendo más, como si ésta fuera la culpable.

- ¿Por qué tengo que ir por los plumones y el borrador? –se cuestionó un tanto más tranquilo.- ¿Uhm? –y algo llamó su atención.

-¡Hmf!. ¡Lo que me faltaba! –renegó por lo bajo indignado, viendo su ropa y sus manos manchadas.- ¡Ahora tendré que ir a lavarme! –comentó, dirigiéndose a su nuevo destino.

- Estúpida caja... –apuntó, sin prestarle atención al camino y deteniéndose afuera de los baños, y aprovechando esta pequeña parada, se cambió con cuidado la caja de mano.

En eso estaba cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe, dándole directo en la cara, soltando la caja y esparciéndose su contenido por el suelo.

"¡Ayayayayayyy!" –su mano cubrió su rostro tratando de aminorar el dolor, reaccionando algunos segundos después ante aquello que había sucedido de improvisto y tan rápido.

- ¡Idiota! –atacó molesto e indagando.- ¡Deberías tener más cuidado! –señaló, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante y fría al causante y responsable.

Pero aquella persona, le veía fijamente y no le decía nada. Lo analizaba de pies a cabeza sin ninguna expresión aparente, detallando en el gafete que el enojado pelirrojo llevaba.

"Yuriy... Ivanov" –leyó mentalmente aquella persona, alzando confundido una ceja ante su reproche que lo molesto.

- Tú eres el que deberías tener más cuidado... –reveló serio, pasando como si nada a su lado para marcharse.

**-** ¡Hm!. ¡Ese Idiota!... –murmuró por la bajo el afectado, viendo como se alejaba con pasos firmes y decididos.

_Y de aquel incidente... había sido todo._

Al volver al salón entregó los instrumentos básicos de enseñanza, que más que entregar pareció que se los aventó a la profesora, dirigiéndose a su asiento entre maldiciones y gruñidos por lo bajo.

**-** Tala, te tardarte mucho... –señaló su hermano al verle, detallando en la expresión que éste tenía. _Estaba molesto._- ¿Quieres que te regrese el tuyo? –le preguntó neutro al verle quitarse el gafete, y aventarlo en el mesa banco todo enojado.

**-** No, déjalo... –dijo indiferente el mayor, suspirando hondo y sentándose pesadamente sobre su silla.

_No era su culpa._

**-**¿Qué pasó? –señaló la marca rojiza que adornaba su rostro, mirándole de reojo.

**-** No me lo recuerdes... –le mencionó frustrado, llevando su mano a la parte marcada. Un imbécil me golpeó... –comentó, apretando molesto sus puños al recordarlo.

"Y el muy cínico ni siquiera se disculpó". –se dijo mentalmente, mirando hacia la ventana y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

_Y para ellos, a lo lejos las presentaciones continuaron. _

_**La 3er. hora de la mañana.**_

El Profesor dictaba y explicaba cada una de las unidades.

-_ En la Unidad 2, estudiaremos los... _

Ajeno a esto. Uno de los jóvenes Ivanov recorvaba algo que no lo dejaba en paz desde hace algunos días.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_Suspiró._

**- **Por lo menos me hubieran dejado que Tala, me ayudara... –articuló para sí, al ir caminando lentamente y sin ver el camino, pues _trataba_ de llevar los 42 manuales de su clase, uno encima de otro, en una pila que le impedía ver por dónde caminaba.

Al mismo tiempo, un bicolor salía de una de las aulas con su vista clavada en una hoja.

"43 copias de la página 12 a la 16, y 2 copias de la... ¡Hn!" –aceleró el paso, entrecerrando sus ojos al ver que aquello sería largo, por lo cual no detalló en...

_¡PUNP!_

_E inevitablemente hubo una colisión._

Cayendo ambos directo al suelo, al igual que los manuales que el pelirrojo llevaba.

**-** Hm... –donde un ruso se quejaba indignado por lo bajo, recuperándose de semejante choque.

- ¡Ay! –y el ruso-japonés se sobaba la parte baja de la espalda.

_Eso había dolido._

"¿Tú?. ¡¿De nuevo?!" –manifestó para sus adentros al verle, deteniendo su vista en su gafete.- "¿Tala Ivanov?" -leyó mentalmente.- ¿Eh? –donde inconscientemente frunció el ceño confundido.

"¿Tala?. ¿Qué no era...?" –siendo interrumpido de improvisto por aquel pelirrojo.

**-** ¡Hey, tú!, ¿Qué tanto me miras? -el aludido reaccionó ante sus palabras desafiantes.- ¿Qué no te han enseñado a no correr por los pasillos?, o al menos, ¡A mirar por dónde vas! –contrapuso molesto al levantarse.

- Hm... –siendo un gruñido la respuesta que obtuvo del bicolor.- Tú tampoco ibas mirando, ¿o sí? –puntualizó arrogante, poniéndose de pie.

**-** ¡Pero yo no podía! –le aclaró enérgico el otro, calmándose enseguida. En cambio tú.... tú ibas distraído. –aseguró indiferente, juntando los manuales.

- ¿Cómo dices? –cuestionó incrédulo, viendo como le ignoraba.

**-** Pero bueno. ¿Qué se puede hacer, cuando... anda por ahí un distraído idiota? –sonrió altanero el pelirrojo, tomando los manuales ya apilados, y comenzando su caminata para marcharse.

- ¡Hey, tú! –le llamaba Hiwatari, enojándose más al ser ignorado, al ver como aquel pelirrojo se iba de lo más campante.

- ¡Hmf!. ¡Baka! –masculló molesto al ver que ya se había marchado, desviando cansado su mirada.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Y _mientras en el Aula C tenían Ruso, en el Aula E, situada en el mismo piso y pasillo, tenían Matemáticas._

Claro que cierto bicolor se encontraba ajeno a la explicación de las Potencias, dándole vueltas a un asunto más importante y que lo tenía frustrado.

Una y otra vez, sus pensamientos se centraban en unos incidentes ocurridos el primer día de sus cursos y... con la misma persona.

_O al menos, eso era lo que él creía._

"¡Hmf!. ¡Ese Idiota!" –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza ante los recuerdos.

"Primero me insulta por su descuido con la puerta, ¡Cómo si hubiera sido mi culpa!. ¿Cómo iba a saber que iba a estar ahí? –se excusó en su mente, sobresaltándose indignado.

"Y después, y como venganza, el muy Baka me arrolla con todos sus libros, y no conforme todavía con eso, me vuelve a insultar. ¡Y hasta me ignora! –sentenció irritado, frunciendo molesto el ceño.- ¡¿Quién se cree que es ese tal... Iva... Ivanov?!. ¿Acaso no sabe quién es el _gran_ Kai Hiwatari? –sus ojos centellaron de ira.

"¡Pero dejen que lo vea!, ¡Ya verá quien soy yo! –aseguró, avivándose su aura rojiza, así como su semblante lleno de determinación y coraje.

**Continuará....**

* * *

**(1) **_**Okia Kaota – **_Nombre de la Preparatoria a la que asisten Tala, Yuriy y Kai. (Tributo a Takao Aoki).

He aquí el primer capitulo de ésta nueva locura mía. Como verán... hay dos rusos pelirrojos (gemelos idénticos, señores n0n) Sip, Tala y Yuriy (el mismo, pero aquí no u.u), ¿Qué más les diré? o.ó?

Mmm... las cosas se pondrán más interesantes al interactuar un poco más los tres (porque en este fic, Tala, Yuriy y Kai, serán mis personajes principales), quizás haya personajes secundarios (conocidos) interactuando y complicando las cosas, aún no lo decido u.u

Bueno, por el momento es todo n.n Dejen review y recuerden que...

"_L cayó en Batalla, pero aún así... ganó la Guerra."_

Nada que ver lo sé, pero mi alma tenía que decirlo nxn?

Bye! ;)


	2. Guerra: Infortunios o Malentendidos

**† DOBLE AMOR †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

He aquí la continuación n.n

PD. Agradezco los lindos reviews del primer capitulo; gracias a **_GabZ_**, **_PPBKAI_** y **_Zhena HiK_**.

Éste segundo capítulo es dedicado a ustedes con mucho cariño, espero que les guste n.n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki. Yo... no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestado a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**_14/12/07_**

**2. Capitulo 2- Guerra: Infortunios o Malentendidos**

**_Al Día Siguiente..._**

**_Martes._**

_Un largo y simple día había pasado desde aquel gran inicio de clases._

En ese tiempo, el joven Hiwatari no había vuelto a ver a ése condenado ruso pelirrojo. De hecho, apenas y lograba recordar aquellos incidentes, suscitados la semana pasada.

Por parte de Tala y Yuriy, tampoco habían vuelto a ver a ese muchachito, ni juntos ni por separado, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que el asunto los seguía perturbando.

**_09:35 a.m._**

**_En la Cafetería._**

**-** Iré por un Cappuccino, ¿Quieres uno, Tala? –preguntó el menor de los rusos, levantándose de la mesa en la que estaban mientras esperaba su respuesta.

**-** Hn -asintió levemente éste, especificando su sabor.- Tráeme uno de vainilla... –indicó al limpiarse levemente la boca, viendo como su pequeño pelirrojo iniciaba su andar.

**-** Bien... –le dijo, desapareció enseguida de su vista, pues permanecía de espaldas.

**_En ese preciso momento._**

_Un bicolor y un pelirrojo entraban al lugar._

- Ya sabes, Kai, lo mismo de siempre... –señaló un arrogante europeo, dándose la vuelta tranquilamente para dirigirse a una de las mesas.

**- **Johnny, espera...–el mencionado fue retenido del brazo, encontrándose con la mirada fija que Hiwatari le dirigía.- ¿Quieres decirme por qué siempre soy yo el que tiene que formarse e ir por la comida de ambos? -cuestionó al cruzar sus brazos, entrecerrando sus ojos pues no estaba conforme con los _roles_ de cada uno.

- Porqué... –inició serio.- mientras tú te formas... yo consigo la mesa; y eso Kai, no es tan fácil como tú piensas... –sonrió divertido y satisfecho, alejándose y dejando al bicolor desconcertado por sus palabras.

_De nuevo se había salido con la suya_, pensó un cansado ruso-japonés.

_¿Por qué... no era posible que en verdad Johnny creyera que él se creía aquello, cierto?_

**- **¡Hmf!. ¡Idiota!–murmuró cansado el bicolor, infiltrándose entre tanta gente mientras pensaba en lo qué era de su vida al lado del europeo.

_¿Qué otra opción tenía con alguien como Johnny McGregor como su amigo?_

Ambos eran amigos desde pequeños, y Johnny, era el único y mejor amigo que tenía.

Cada uno sabía perfectamente como era él otro, de hecho, eran muy parecidos; aunque el pelirrojo era más temperamental que cualquier otra persona que conociera y pudiera conocer, y literalmente, explotaba con mucha facilidad, agregando el _pequeño _detalle, de que le encantaba presumir, y se cargaba un ego y autoestima, que no sabía como no era aplastado por estos.

Suspirando de nuevo, sus cavilaciones desaparecieron al avanzar por un camino que se había formado entre la gente, donde al inicio de lo que sería la fila, únicamente permanecía una persona, dándole con esto acceso libre hasta lo que sería el segundo puesto, por lo que caminó tranquilamente.

Eso, hasta que estaba a punto de llegar y...

**_¡Zas!_**

Aquella persona se dio la vuelta, chocando contra él y derramándole encima el cappuccino que apenas iba a tapar.

**- **¡Ah!, ¡Ah!. ¡Esto quema! –decía una y otra vez el ruso-japonés, al alejarse su saco y camisa, echándose aire con esta acción, y evitando que el liquido derramado le quemara.

Mientras hacía esto, era observado fijamente por aquella persona, la cual al reconocerlo, no pudo evitar entrecerrar sus ojos y dejar en su rostro una sonrisa presuntuosa.

**-** ¡Hmf!. El distraído Idiota... –dijo con burla, tirando a la basura el vaso que había quedado vacio por su culpa.

Y al escuchar esas palabras, el _aludido_ levantó su vista, encontrándose con aquel pelirrojo que se reía de él.

"¿Tú?" –inquirió para sí mismo, dirigiendo su vista a la placa que el ruso llevaba en su pecho.- "Tala I." –dijo confundido, una vez que leyó ésta.

**-** ¡Hmf! –el pelirrojo aumentó su sonrisa, alejándose con el Cappuccino que había sobrevivido.

_Suficiente por el día de hoy._

**- **¡Hey, espera!–donde al apenas dar algunos pasos fue retenido, siendo girado del hombro para encontrarse con una mirada molesta del bicolor.

**- **Fue un accidente... –le dijo frío y molesto después de algunos largos y pesados segundos de silencio, encarándolo fijamente, y liberándose con brusquedad de su agarre para marcharse.

Dejando con esto, a un confundido y molesto Kai.

_De nuevo... no se había disculpado._

- Kai, también quiero un... –el europeo enmudeció al ver la enorme mancha en el saco del mencionado, viéndole de nueva cuenta a los ojos.- café... –completó confundido.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? –cuestionó intrigado, señalando aquella gran mancha que parecía tan fresca y reciente.

- ¡Cállate!–fue la respuesta que obtuvo del menor, entrecerrando sus ojos molesto.

**- **No te alteres, Kai... –le apaciguó con burla.- yo sólo preguntaba... –terminó sonriente, continuando sus pasos para quedar primero en la barra.

**- **Pues hazme un favor, ¡Y no preguntes, Johnny! –le demandó molesto, tomando algunas servilletas y limpiándose su saco.

**- **Realmente hoy estás muy susceptible, ¿eh?... –dijo por lo bajo, viéndolo de reojo.- Si, disculpe, un Frappuccino... –pidió con una gran sonrisa, al ver a la mujer que atendía.

"¡Ese Infeliz! –decía en su mente realmente molesto Hiwatari.- ¡Estoy seguro que lo hizo a propósito!, ¡Por eso no se disculpó!" –tenía como conclusión, centellando sus ojos y cerrando con fuerza sus manos.

_Pero eso..._

- Kai, ¿Ya pediste nuestro almuerzo? –lo jaló de la manga, atrayendo la atención del furioso ruso-japonés.

**- **¡No, Imbécil! –gritó indignado, mirándole de forma amenazadora.

**- ¡**Lo sabía! –suspiró y entrecerró sus ojos cansado sin que sus palabras le afectaran.- ¡TODO tengo que hacer yo...! –apuntó fingidamente, girándose para recibir su pedido.- ¿Si podría darme también un...? –sus palabras quedaron inconclusas, al sentir y mirar cómo su Frapushino le era arrebatado por su enojado amigo.

**- **Esto no se quedará así... –fue lo único que escuchó Johnny, siendo testigo de cómo se iba con su bebida en mano-.

- ¡Hey, Kai!, ¿También querías uno? –cuestionó confundido, perdiéndole la pista.

**_En una de las mesas. _**

**-** Toma... –dejó su capuchino en la mesa, permaneciendo de pie a su lado.

**- **Pensé que tú también querías uno... –señaló confundido el mayor de los pelirrojos al percatarse de que sólo traía uno, y de igual forma, no se sentaba de nuevo.

**-** Si, bueno... –divago un poco con la mirada hacia otro punto.- Un idiota se lo vació encima... –al recordarlo, sonrió un poco, mirándolo de nueva cuenta a su hermano.- Iré a limpiarme... –le mostró las pequeñas manchas de la bebida sobre su ropa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Ni 1 minuto había pasado desde que el menor de los rusos se había ido, cuando un oji-violeta bicolor se dirigía al mayor de los Ivanovs con un aura rojiza y muy enojado.

**- **Lo siento... –articuló entre serio y presuntuoso, tomando su bebida y vaciándole ambas encima.

En cuanto el ruso oji-violeta las sintió caer sobre sí, se levantó rápidamente, mirando confundido hacia un lado y el otro.

**-** ¡¿Pero qué diablos?! –sentenció indignado y molesto, viendo alejarse a un altanero y sonriente bicolor.

**- **¡Fue un accidente! –dijo éste al girarse para verle, aumentando descaradamente su sonrisa, y enfureciendo más con eso a Tala.

**-** ¿Un accidente?. ¡¿UN ACCIDENTE?! –repitió con dificultad el pelirrojo, temblando de rabia e impotencia.-¡IDIOTA! –espetó furioso, fulminado con su mirada a toda persona que se atreviera a verle.

"¡¿Esto no fue una accidente?! –apuntó.- ¡Puedo jurar que fue intencional! –se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose a salir de ahí, al mismo tiempo que se limpiaba con un trozo de servilleta.

_Y en ese momento, la puerta de la cafetería fue abierta._

**-** ¿Ta-Tala? –llamó confundido el menor al verle en ese estado.

**-** ¡Un bastardo me vació encima las bebidas! –y continuó su camino maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

"No creo que..." –divagó, apareciendo en su mente la imagen de aquel bicolor.- No; seguramente es una coincidencias... –concluyó, dirigiéndose enseguida tras su hermano.

**_12:35 p.m._**

**_En las duchas._**

Después de aquel incidente en la cafetería, Tala seguía enfadado.

_¡De nuevo aquel desconocido Imbécil!. ¡Cómo desearía volvérselo a encontrar y darle su merecido!_

-Tala... –su hermano le llamó.- Es tu turno... –le indicó, saliendo de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y su cuerpo estilando.

-Hn... –fue su única _respuesta_, entrando sin decir nada más.

_Para ser la primera clase de Educación Física, había estado muy pesada y agotadora._

Y mientras el mayor de los rusos se duchaba, el otro permanecía sentado en una banca, secando su cuerpo y cabello.

_Y mientras eso sucedía, en otra parte de los baños._

**- **¿Cuándo me pagaras, Johnny?. Sabes que te gané limpiamente... –decía altanero Kai Hiwatari, al caminar con una toalla en la cintura y otra, más pequeña, sobre sus hombros.

- ¿Limpiamente? –repitió el otro con escepticismo.- Te aprovechaste de mi calambre... –objetó indignado el oji-violeta, deteniéndose afuera de las duchas en la misma condición que el bicolor, a excepción de la pequeña toalla que colgaba de sus hombros.

-Eso es una excusa para decir qué... ¿No me pagarás? –sugirió presuntuoso, deteniéndose para verle.

**- **No, sólo te estoy diciendo que hiciste trampa... –contrapuso el europeo.

En ese preciso instante un jabón salió patinando, deteniéndose a mitad de ambos chicos.

- ¡Yo no hice trampa! –demandó un ofendido bicolor, avanzando hacia su amigo sin percatarse, claro, de dicho objeto en el suelo, por lo que lo pisó y... patinó, haciendo movimientos muy curiosos mientras caía hacia atrás y directo al suelo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró ante una mata rojiza, unos ojos violetas y una sonrisa burlona en aquel rostro, sonrojándose inexplicablemente, pero... no sabía muy bien el _por qué_. De fondo se escuchaba algunas carcajadas de algunas personas que había observado semejante espectáculo, y entre ellas, las de su mejor amigo quien también reía a más no poder.

-¡Hmf! –y aquella persona entrecerró sus ojos, dándose la vuelta y alejándose con aquella sonrisa.

Mientras el joven Hiwatari se incorporó un poco, sentándose aún aturdido por el golpe. Las risas seguían, pero eso no le importaba. Sé sentía humillado y avergonzado por haber hecho semejante espectáculo ante aquel pelirrojo, aquel que podía ser considerado su enemigo.

- Kai, estás... ¿estás bien? –Johnny se acercó a él, riéndose todavía.- ¿Quieres... quieres ver tú caída? –le mostró su celular con el cual había grabado "coincidentemente" la escena, e incluso, a aquel ruso que también se había burlándose de él.

- ¡Dame eso!–le arrebató el aparato muy enojado, poniéndose de pie y pensando rápidamente.

**- **Yuriy... ¿Y tú toalla? –cuestionó el joven heredero Ivanov, al verlo completamente seco y cambiado.

-En mi casillero, ¿la ocupas? –y asintió.- Iré por ella... –se dio la vuelta, yendo de nueva cuenta a su locker.

Al parecer aquella ducha había calmado al ruso, pues ya ni maldecía y murmuraba por lo bajo, y ahora sólo sacaba su ropa limpia.

_Eso, mientras que..._

Kai por su parte, buscaba al ruso. Al verlo de espaldas y con la toalla en la cintura, sonrió, acercándose a él y jalándole la toalla, para tomarle después una foto con el celular.

Para Tala todo fue tan rápido, que sólo pudo articular un _"¡Hey!"_, girar, juntar la toalla, taparse y ver algo que parecía ser... _¿una mata bicolor?_

-¡Perfecto! –vio la fotografía, apretó unas teclas, seleccionó unas direcciones y seleccionó Ok.-

_Aquello estaba hecho._

- ¿Qué hiciste, Kai? –cuestionó confundido el joven McGregor, al verlo sonreír malévolamente.

-Nada. Sólo... me vengué. –le mostró la imagen, viendo con sus propios ojos a dónde y a quiénes la había mandado.

_En eso, Yuriy pasó a su lado... _

_Ambos le vieron, y éste sólo les ignoró._

- Oye, Kai... –trató de decirle algo importante.

-¡Shhh!, no digas nada, Johnny. No arruines mi momento de gloria... –vio desaparecer al oji-violeta, pensando en su reacción cuando se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- ¡Pero, Kai...! ¡Él es...! –fue callado por su amigo.

-Aquí tienes... –le dijo Yuriy, extendiéndole la toalla para que se secara mientras el ruso permanecía un poco... confundido.- Oye... te espero afuera, ¿si? –se dio la vuelta, llendose con la finta de que Tala seguía molesto.

- Bien... –le confirmó, continuando secando su cuerpo.

En eso y al mismo tiempo, resonó por toda la escuela un **_"Bip"._**

Yuriy, al igual que todos, al ver que tenía un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió, abriéndose grade sus ojos y, empalideciendo con lo que vio.

_En toda la escuela, hubo un silencio sepulcral._

Era... era una fotografía de... de... ése era Tala y... estaba... ¡¿Desnudo?!. Se le veía mirar hacia la cámara, con una expresión... ¿Inocente?

Sin duda, era una imagen muy controversial y podía pasar por pornográfica, al mostrarlo al natural y sin censura.

La expresión y aura de Yuriy se volvieron serias y rojizas; ahora si que estaba enojado.

_¿Quién había sido el Mal Nacido que se había atrevido a hacer semejante estupidez?_

En ese momento recordó al bicolor ése y a su amigo, la forma en qué le vieron...

_Sí, no hubo duda, él había sido._

Rodeado de su aura maligna y ese semblante digno de un psicópata, el pelirrojo caminó lentamente en busca del oji-violeta ése; en su camino podía escuchar susurros y miradas dirigidas hacia él, y claro, como no, si aquella imagen había sido subida a la página escolar y mandada a cada uno de los estudiantes y personas de la preparatoria.

_Pero eso, definitivamente no iba a..._

- Oye, Kai, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?. ¿Acaso no sabes que son dos...? –se quedó en blanco al ver que se dirigía a ellos con un semblante y expresión aterradora, aquel pelirrojo.

-¡Tú!, ¡TÚ! –decía con dificultad al tratar de controlarse y señalándolo con el dedo.

_El bicolor se giró para verle. Todos enmudecieron._

-Creo que ahora si estamos a mano, ¿no? –y Kai sonrió con ironía y satisfacción.

-¡Eres un...! –se le dejó ir encima, comenzando a golpearlo.

_Hiwatari reaccionó, cubriéndose, y luego golpeándolo también._

Los presentes que veían aquella escena, comenzando a emocionarse y a echarles porras.

A lo lejos, y sin interés alguno, Tala oía semejante alboroto, sin imaginarse siquiera de que era su hermano el que participaba en aquello.

-¡Tu broma llegó demasiado lejos! –sentenció, separaron un poco y viéndose con ira.

-¡Tú fuiste él que inicio con esto! –objetó en el mismo estado el bicolor.

-¡Pero fuiste demasiado lejos!, ¡Además Tal...! –no pudo terminar, ya que se le había lanzado de nueva cuenta al ruso-japonés.

_Golpes, patas y demás, eran lanzados entre ambos._

Como música de fondo se escuchaba un _"¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!, ¡Pelea!..."_ acompañado de gritos y chiflidos.

Tanto alboroto atrajo la atención de los que pasaban por ahí, y un chismoso, había corrido a decirle al Director.

En menos de 5 minutos, y ya ambos golpeados, heridos, despeinados, desfajados, sangrantes y agitados, fueron separados a la fuerza por el mismísimo director y algunos maestros.

Ambos fueron llevados a la dirección, teniendo que volverlos a separar en varias ocasiones más, al volverse a agarrar en el trayecto.

- Me pueden decir... ¡¿Qué es lo qué pasa entre ustedes dos?! –el director estaba indignado y decepcionado por ese comportamiento tan irracional.

-¿Qué no lo sabe?. ¡Mire su celular! –exclamó Yuriy, enojado.

El hombre estaba muy confundido por sus palabras por lo que sacó el objeto, viendo únicamente que tenía un mensaje, por lo que miró a ambos sin entender eso que tenía que ver.

-Ábralo, y véalo por usted mismo... –agregó fríamente, al tratar de contenerse.

**_Mientras tanto en los baños._**

La gente ya se había disipado, quedaban muy pocas personas, entre ellos... Johnny.

Los pocos presentes, le veían insistentemente y susurraban cosas de él con cada paso que daba.

_Pero él, simplemente no entendía qué pasaba._

Así que ignorando eso, el ruso pelirrojo salió de los baños, encontrándose con que Yuriy no se encontraba ni afuera ni en el pasillo; no se veía por ningún lado.

Cosa que, le resultó rara y extraña, y más, al percatarse de la sensación que creció en su pecho, pues... algo le decía que su hermano estaba ahora mismo en problemas.

Iba a entrar de nuevo al baño a buscarlo, cuando, alguien se le puso enfrente de improvisto.

- Buscas a tu hermano, ¿verdad? –fueron las palabras de Johnny al cruzar sus brazos, viéndole fijamente.- Él está en la dirección... –dijo, sin darle tiempo al ruso de responder a su primera mención.

Sin tiempo que perder, se hecho a correr, pasando por alto el motivo de cómo era que aquél estudiante sabía dónde estaba su hermano y él no.

_¿Qué era lo que había pasado para que su hermano estuviera ahí?_

Sus pensamientos quedaron ahí, al sonar su móvil, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo, encontrándose con una no muy buena noticia, y... explicación.

**_En la Dirección._**

- ¡¿Me pueden decir... qué significa esto?! –demandaba un molesto Director.

-Pregúntele a ése Imbécil... -dijo despectivamente el pelirrojo.

-¡¿Quieres decir que... es mi culpa?! –mencionó molesto el otro.

-Tú tomaste, subiste y mandaste esa fotografía, ¿o no? -repuso con mucha dificultad y poco autocontrol.

- Pero eso fue porqué... –e Hiwatari fue interrumpido.

**- **¿Quiere decir que... usted tomó esa fotografía, la subió a la página escolar y la mando a todos los usuarios? –tanteó el hombre ante semejante revelación.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡¿Qué no está viendo?! –apuntó indignado ante absurdo comentario, _¿Qué no estaba viendo?_.

**- **Joven Hiwatari, conteste por favor... –pidió pasivamente la máxima autoridad del instituto.

-Sí, yo lo hice... –aceptó.- ¡Pero sí lo hice fue por qué él ha estado...! –calló repentinamente.

_La puerta fue abierta de golpe._

**-** ¡Yuriy! –los presentes voltearon a ver al recién llegado.

- ¡Ah, joven Tala!, ¡Qué bueno que llega!, Así podremos aclarar este incidente... –se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia el involucrado y afectado.

Por su parte, Kai estaba en blanco y petrificado.

_¿Acaso... aquellos golpes habían afectado su vista? ¿Ahora estaba viendo doble?_

Y Tala, dirigió una mirada a aquella persona que permanecía sentado en extremo contrario al su hermano, era aquel bicolor.

Vio a su hermano, el estado en que ambos se encontraban, y comprendió lo que pasaba y había pasado.

Con pasos decididos se dirigió al ruso-japonés, viéndole fijamente; éste pareció reaccionar al verse reflejado en aquellos penetrantes ojos violetas que querían...

_Lo siguiente que sintió, fue como le golpeaba una y otra vez._

- ¡Tu fuiste él que subió esa foto, ¿verdad?! –lo tumbó de la silla, cayendo ambos al suelo, golpeándolo más fuerte.

El director y los profesores se acercaron para separarlos. Yuriy, simplemente veía la escena; realmente aquel bicolor se merecía eso y más.

_5 minutos después..._

De un lado permanecían Tala y Yuriy -despeinados, golpeados y heridos-, del otro lado, Kai -más herido y en peor estado que ambos pelirrojos-, en medio de estos, estaban los 4 profesores que los habían separado varias veces.

- Joven Hiwatari, jóvenes Tala y Yuriy Ivanov... –la mayor autoridad de la escuela les veía fijamente, mientras el bicolor reflexionaba sobre aquellos nombres.

"¿Tala?, ¿Yuriy?..." –recordó cada uno de los incidentes ocurridos con... ¿ambos?

**Continuará....**

* * *

Uff. Terminé... u.u?

Como verán, Kai creía qué era sólo un ruso pelirrojo... **_Error_**... Sé equivocó ¬w¬

Bueno... espero qué les haya gustado, qué no sé hayan confundido... y ojalá no haber decepcionará a nadie, dejen sus lindos reviews ¿sip? nxn


	3. Tregua: Colaboración o Distanciamiento

**† DOBLE AMOR †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi!, he aquí la actualización de está semana;

Agradeciendo los lindos reviews de Zhena HiK, GabZ-senpai y Kira Van Tassel-87 n.n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

**Aclaraciones: **

(Aclaraciones o palabras mías)

-lo que sucedió, se hizo, se dijo o lo que pasó-

**.-.** lo que dice Yuriy Ivanov

**-.-** lo que dice Tala Ivanov

º/º lo que dice Kai Hiwatari

-/- lo que dice Johnny McGregor

- lo que dice otro personaje

(Alguna acción antes o después de algún dialogo)

"Susurros o Pensamientos"

**/-Flash Back-/**

**\-End Flash Back-\**

La historia.

_**28/12/07**_

**3. Capitulo 3- Tregua: Colaboración o Distanciamiento **

_Joven Kai..._

"¿Tala?... ¿Yuriy?... ¿Qué significa esto? –veía fijamente a ambos pelirrojos-

_Joven Kai..._

"¡Nadie me informó de esto!... ¡Me engañaron!" –apretó con fuerza sus puños al verlos tan tranquilos y quitados de la pena-

- ¡Joven, Kai! –le llamó severamente, por tercera vez-

º/º ¿Eh?... ¿S-sí? –reaccionó, viendo como el Director le veía fijamente y un poco molestó-

**.-.**/**-.- **¡Idiota! u.u–dijeron al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo enojar más-

- Le estoy hablando desde hace rato y no me oye... u.u (volvió a sentarse en su sillón, ya más calmado), Bien, ahora que ya tengo su atención, podemos proseguir con la solución a esté problema –entrelazo los dedos de sus manos-

**-.-** ¿Solución?... ¿Creé qué hay solución para esto? ÒÓ –le mostró el celular enojado-

- ¡Ahhh!... Guarde eso por favor u//u –aclaró su garganta-

- El joven Ivanov tiene razón, esto no se arreglará con una disculpa; lo que hizo joven Kai, fue demasiado, y ni siquiera con su expulsión se arreglará esto u.u –resopló cansado-

Hubo unos largos segundos de completo e intenso silencio.

- Lo primordial ahora, es quitar esa fotografía antes de que algún estudiante o profesor ingrese a la página..., joven Tala (volteó a verlo) como usted es la persona que aparece en dicha imagen, quiero que vaya con el administrador de la página escolar y le diga que cierre temporalmente la Web...

**.-.** Le recuerdo que la imagen fue mandada a todos los usuarios de la escuela uu, aunque quiten la imagen, las personas seguirán teniéndolas en sus celulares –le explicó el menor de los rusos-

- Por eso quiero que vaya con el administrador, él sabrá que hacer..., joven Kai... ¿De dónde mando la imagen? –dirigió su mirada y atención al bicolor-

º/º De un celular... –respondió sin importancia-

**- **¿Puede mostrármelo? –extendió su mano-

º/º No lo tengo..., lo mande del celular de un amigo u-ú –se encogió de hombros-

**- **¿Cómo se llama su amigo? –volvió a cuestionar-

º/º Johnny, Johnny McGregor –agregó en el mismo tono-

- ¿Y de qué salón es? –continuó con su indagación-

º/º 1- E

**- **Bien... -descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número-

-Sí_, Señor_ –respondió aquella voz-

- Katrina, por favor llamé al joven Johnny McGregor del aula 1-E, dígale que venga a mi oficina... –seguía presionando el botón-

- _Enseguida, Señor..._ –y colgó el teléfono-

- Esperaremos a que venga el Joven McGregor, mientras tanto... les diré que ninguno será expulsado, pero... eso no significa que no tendrán un castigo, y en especial ustedes dos u.u –miró al bicolor y al menor de los Ivanovs-

- Joven Kai, Joven Yuriy; agarrarse a golpes no fue la mejor opción, esa actitud no puede pasar por alto, es por eso que ambos tendrán que hacer la limpieza por dos semanas después de que terminen las clases –sentencio tranquilamente-

**.-.** ¿Qué?... ¿La limpieza y con ese Idiota? ò/ó –se levantó sobresaltado e indignado de su asiento-

º/º ¡Por supuesto que No!... ¡Me niego!... ¡Prefiero ser expulsado a tener que permanecer con esté Baka! ù-ú –también se levantó de su asiento-

**-.-** ¡Eso no es justo!... ¿Qué clases de castigo idiota es ese? –agregó molestó-

- ¡Ya basta!..., Y mejor guarde silencio joven Tala ¬¬ -Yuriy y Kai volvieron a tomar asiento-

_**Toc, Toc**_

- Pase, por favor... –dijo al mirar hacía la puerta-

-/- Mando llamarme... –dirigió una mirada fugaz a los presentes-

- Si, siéntese por favor –le indicó al lado del oji-carmín-

- Me informan qué de su celular fue tomada y subida la imagen del Joven Tala... ¿Verdad? –entrecerró sus ojos-

**-/-** ... S...sí –vio fijamente al bicolor-

"¿Qué diablos fue lo que les dijiste Kai?... ¿Me echaste a mí la culpa? ¬¬#"

- Y entiendo qué el joven Hiwatari fue el que tomó y subió la foto... –volvió a inquirir-

**-/-** ... S-sí... Así es... –contestó después de uno segundos-

- Bien u.u (entrecerró sus ojos) Quiero que le de su celular al Joven Tala... –vio fijamente al aludido-

**-/-** ¡Pero!... –objetó de inmediato, levantándose de su lugar-

- Es indispensable tener el objeto de donde fue mandando; el Joven Tala irá con el Administrador de la página y cerrará está hasta que la foto sea quitada, espero que también encuentre una forma de eliminar la imagen que recibieron todos –esto último lo dijo para sí-

**-/-** Pues..., si hay una forma... –las miradas de los presentes recayeron en él-

**-/- **Se puede mandar un Corrector... _**(1)**_ (hizo una pausa al ver que podía continuar) esté puede ser mandado del mismo lugar y subido a la Web, siendo re-enviado a todos los destinatarios a los que fue mandada la imagen y al abrir el mensaje, borrará todos los mensajes y es esté caso la imagen que desean eliminar

**-.-** Pero en ese caso (agregó el mayor de los rusos), borrará también toda la información que se haya recibido de esa Web –le vio fijamente-

**-/-** No si se programa específicamente para qué borrar... –sonrió un poco con orgullo-

Ambos se vieron fijamente..., fue como si se hubieran sincronizado y entendieran a la perfección la idea.

- ... Eso me parece bien (dijo después de unos segundos de silencio) Joven Johnny, cómo parece que usted sabe bastante sobre qué hacer, le pediré que vaya con el Joven Tala y lo ayude a borrar esa imagen..., ese será su castigo por prestarse a semejante cosa u.u

-/- ¿Pero?..., Bien, pero déjeme aclararle que yo no me preste a su juego, simplemente estaba con la persona, el lugar y a la hora equivocada u.u –resopló cansado, levantándose de su asiento-

- Cómo sea, vayan ahora mismo, mientras terminó de asignarles su castigo a estos jóvenes –les vio alternativamente-

**.-.** Estaré bien –sonrió un poco, sintiendo como Tala le ponía su mano en su hombro-

**.-. **Ve a casa, llegaré al rato... –le sonrió un poco-

º/º ¿Por qué no me dijiste? (lo retuvo del brazo, haciendo que se agachara y diciéndole en susurró) ... Qué eran dos... –agregó al verlos de reojo-

**-/- **Trate de decírtelo (imitó su volumen de voz), pero eres tan obstinado y querías celebrar, que no me diste tiempo..., (se incorporó un poco) sino fueran tan Idiota, esto no hubiera pasado... –sonrió altaneramente, continuando su camino para salir de ahí-

º/º ¡Baka! –le dijo antes de que se fuera-

Justo en ese momento, se topó con una mirada fría y penetrante...

Tala le veía con un profundo rencor y odio en los ojos..., Kai..., sólo le vio fijamente, sin inmutarse por esa mirada.

**.-. -.- .-. -.- .-. -.- .-.**

Por el pasillo, caminaba Tala y Johnny. Ambos en absoluto silencio y escuadriñándose de vez en cuando.

"Él fue el que me dijo donde estaba Yuriy..., y también... es amigo de ese Idiota, Hmf..."

"¡Genial!, Ahora yo también tengo que pagar por las estupideces de Kai (suspiró) ¡Qué más da!, Ya me encargaré de cobrársela... –y sonrió un poco-

Sin intercambiar palabra alguna, llegaron hasta una de las Bibliotecas, ahí era donde generalmente se encontraba el Administrador.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio; no se veía ni un alma, quizás... porque ya mero era la hora de salir... Eso, más el hecho de que era una Biblioteca.

- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó un muchacho peli-azul, al acomodar los libros que llevaba en las manos sobre su estante correspondiente-

**-.-** ¿Tú eres el Administrador de la página escolar? –preguntó seriamente y cruzando sus brazos-

- Si, soy yo, me llamó Hiro... ¿Qué sé les ofrece? –volteó a verlos, después de terminar de acomodar los libros-

**-/-** El Director nos mandó para decirte que si puedes cerrar temporalmente la pagina escolar –agregó con la misma postura que el ruso-

- Es por lo de la foto... ¿verdad? –caminó hasta la computadora principal-

**-.-** Si... –ambos le siguieron-

- Ya lo hice, en cuanto recibí la foto, la cerré; traté de detener el envió pero no pude... –les mostró la foto a tamaño real-

- Realmente saliste bien... –volteó a verlo, después de verla en un tamaño de 400x632-

**-.-** ¡Hmf! –resopló molestó, desviando su mirada y ocultando su sonrojo-

**-/-** También nos mandaron para eliminar la imagen a dónde fue mandada... –secundo muy tranquilo-

- ¿Te refieres a todos los usuario? (el europeo asintió) Con un corrector... ¿verdad? –le vio por varios segundos-

**-/-** Si... ¿Crees poder? –se recargo sobre el escritorio-

- Supongo que sí, pero... ahora ya iba de salida, podría hacerlo hasta mañana y tú seguramente has de saber cuanto puedo tardar hasta que todos los usuarios acepten el mensaje –hizo una pausa-

- También habría que configurar el mensaje, de lo contrario borrará todo lo que se haya abierto o descargado de la página –tomó una carpeta, acomodando las cosas que necesitaba-

**-/-** Pero si esperamos hasta mañana, las personas podrán re-enviar la imagen y saldrá de la escuela y entonces ya no podremos contenerlo –se voltearon al ver que se dirigía a la salida-

- En ese caso..., podría dejarlos para que ustedes mismos mandarán el corrector, sólo necesito que me den sus credenciales... –ambos las sacaron, entregándoselas en la mano-

- Cuando terminen cierran... (les dejo las llaves, dirigiéndose a la entrada) ¡Suerte! –y se fue-

De nueva cuenta se quedaron en completo y absoluto silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido que hacía el CPU.

Ambos se veían de reojo..., era un poco incomoda la situación.

**-/-** Ah... (aclaró un poco su garganta) Supongo que deberíamos comenzar –fue hasta la silla principal-

El ruso sólo asintió.

**-/-** Bueno, antes que nada soy Johnny, mucho gusto... –le extendió su mano y está, así sé quedo por largos segundos, al recibir del oji-azul una mirada fija y nada más que eso-

-/- Hm..., entonces, comencemos, pues... –sonrió un poco, sentándose en la silla-

"Se parecen... me recuerda a Kai" –sonrió un poco, comenzando a teclear-

Lo hacia a una velocidad increíble; Ventanas aparecían y se desplegaban, seleccionado algunas opciones y dando "click" con el Mouse.

**-.-** ... Tala..., soy Tala... –dijo sin inmutarse y viendo todo lo que hacía-

Al escuchar esas palabras secas, sonrió un poco, continuando con aquello.

**En la Dirección.**

- Aquí tienen jóvenes... –les dio a cada uno una hoja con el lugar que deberían limpiar después de clase-

- Más vale que cumplan con el deber del día, de lo contrario, les aplicaré una sanción más fuerte –se reclinó en su asiento-

- Retírense, y desde mañana inician con su castigo, recuerden que iniciaran con el salón del Joven Yuriy... –los aludidos se levantaron, viéndose mortalmente-

- ¡Ah!, y si me enteró de que vuelven a agarrarse a golpes, llamaré a sus tutores... –se puso de pie, despidiendo a ambos-

**.-. **¡Idiota! –dijo por lo bajo, al caminar a su lado-

º/º ¡Baka! –secundó al llegar hasta la puerta-

Una vez afuera, estuvieron a punto de volverse a agarrar a golpes.

- ¡Qué les vaya bien, jóvenes! n.n –la puerta se abrió, deteniéndose y viendo al Director-

Ambos se alejaron, tomando el camino contrario al otro.

**.-.** ¡Te juro!...

º/º ¡Qué esto!...

**.-. ./.** ¡Me las pagaras! –mascullaron entre dientes, alejándose el uno del otro-

**En la Biblioteca.**

Johnny seguía entrando en el sistema, apareciendo la larga lista de todas las personas a las que había sido mandada la imagen.

**-.- **Realmente eres bueno... –dijo en susurró, sin percatarse de que lo había articulado-

**-/-** No mucho... (Tala se sobresaltó un poco) Esto es lo más fácil, lo difícil será programar el Corrector y hacer que las personas lo abran...

**-.-** Pero supongo que tienes la habilidad de hacerlo¿no? –sonrió presuntuosamente-

-/- Sip, creó que sí –sonrió altaneramente-

Volvieron a mirarse en complicidad, continuando con aquello.

**-.-** ... Te ayudaré... –se sentó a su lado, prendiendo el equipo-

**-.-** Si sincronizamos ambas computadoras, podía trabajar con la mitad de la lista, además de que podremos programar más fácilmente el corrector –encendió la pantalla-

**-/- **Me parece bien -y aceptó la opción de sincronizar; en segundos la lista aparecía en ambas computadoras-

Sacando su memoria USB e insertándola en la ranura, abrió uno de sus programas.

**-/-** Comenzaré a trabajar en el corrector... –sin despejar la vista comenzó con su tarea-

**-.-** Hn... –la lista seguía y seguía-

Si aquella imagen había sido mandada a toda la comunidad escolar, sin duda permanecerían un buen rato ahí...

_**1 Hora Después.**_

**-/- **¡Hay! (se revolvía desesperadamente el cabello) ¡No me da la pauta! –golpeó con fuerza el escritorio-

**-.-** ... Yo lo intentaré... –abrió el archivo, borrando unas instrucciones y escribiendo una nuevas..., números y palabras eran ingresado en la opción "Tarea"-

Aquella velocidad y precisión, hicieron que Johnny se sorprendiera.

Sí él era bueno con las computadoras, no había duda de Tala era igual o mejor que él.

**-/-** ¿Acaso eres una especie de Hacker o algo así? –preguntó viendo la velocidad con que lo hacía-

**-.-** ... Se podría decir que sí... –anotó unas últimas palabras, dando un "clic" en Enter-

**-.-** Ya está... –volteó a verlo, viendo como revisada el proyecto-

**-/-** Perfecto, sólo hay que mandarlo... ¿tienes la lista? –giró un poco su silla-

**-.- **Terminada y clasificada –entrecerró sus ojos con orgullo-

**-/-** Hmf –sonrió de igual manera, mandando el corrector-

Un _**Bip, Bip**_ se escuchó en el lugar.

Ambos abrieron sus celulares y vieron el mensaje que habían mandado.

Tala sin duda presionó la tecla Ok, para abrirlo; en cuanto lo hizo, la pantalla se le llenó de letras y números, después desaparecieron y mostró un mensaje "Vació".

Al querer ver la Imagen, está ya no estaba, sólo quedaba el mensaje vació y la opción nula de poder recuperarla.

**-.-** ¡Perfecto! –una sonrisa victoriosa se formó en sus labios-

En ese instante, en las pantallas de los ordenadores comenzaron a ponerse de rojo a verde, los números que mostraban quienes habían aceptado el mensaje y ya había sido borrada la imagen.

**-/-** ¡Funciona! –volvieron a verse con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros-

La lista volvió a correrse, cambiando rápidamente de rojo a verde, quedando cada vez menos encendidos rojos.

Al final y después de 15 minutos, aproximadamente quedaron unos 25 números en rojo.

**-.-** ¡¿Qué sucede?!... ¡¿Por qué no abrieron el mensaje?! –se levantó bruscamente de la silla, haciendo que está cayera hacia atrás-

De los 25 números, 16 eliminaron el mensaje..., los restantes..., no se sabía.

**-/-** Quizás se dieron cuenta y pensaron que era un Virus, los restantes..., posiblemente tienen sus celulares apagados o recargándose... –volteó a verlo, viendo el estado en el que se encontraban-

El joven Ivanov gruñía y temblaba de coraje.

**-.-** De nuevo... (volteó a verlo) ¡Mandemos otro Corrector! –sus ojos y semblante reflejaban determinación, entre otras cosas-

**-.-** Pero uno más potente y efectivo, uno que garantice que con sólo mandar el mensaje la imagen sea borrada –apretaba con fuerza sus puños-

**-/-** Pero... podíamos tardar horas... –agregó en tono pasivo-

**-.-** Con mis habilidades y las tuyas... ¡Sé que lo lograremos!... –su determinación hacia que sus ojos azules brillaran con intensidad-

Johnny lo miraba fija y atentamente; veía claramente la desesperación y determinación que sentía el ruso; aquella mirada no lo intimidaba ni asuntaba en absoluto, después de todo, esa mirada la había visto muchas veces en Kai, incluso, él también la utilizaba.

Lo que más le sorprendía, era el hecho de que Tala era más parecido a ellos, de lo que alguna vez hubiera llegado a creer. Aunque eso sí, su forma de ser, temperamento y carácter, eran más similares a los de Hiwatari, bien podía ser un copias exacta del ruso-japonés, a excepción, claro, del cabello, los ojos y complejidad, Tala era más alto que Kai.

**-.-** ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! –volvió a preguntar al ver que estaba ido-

El oji-violeta reaccionó, encontrándose con que el ruso lo había levantado de la silla y lo tenía sujeto con fuerza del saco.

**-/-** Si..., son más parecidos de lo que pensé... –articuló en susurró y para sí, entrecerrando sus ojos-

**-.-** ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –cuestionó confundido, levantando el ceño-

Al parecer..., Tampoco Tala sabía como pedir las cosas, o al menos, de un modo más "civilizado".

No le sorprendía, pero...

**-/-** Bien, lo haré (levantó ambas manos en señal de que se rendía) pero deberías de aprender a pedirlas de una mejor manera, quizás con un... "Por Favor" –sintió como le soltaba-

El oji-azul estaba desconcertado y un poco confundido.

Lo que le decía aquella persona llamaba Johnny tenía sentido, pero..., Él era Tala Ivanov, el primogénito y hermano de Yuriy; Él no podía darse los lujos de ser amable y confiar en las personas, ya que estás..., sólo te utilizan y cuando ya no les sirves, te desechan y te tiran a la basura.

Eso lo sabía muy bien..., si era así, era porqué la vida lo había llevado a eso, a ser una persona distante, fría, desconfiada y hasta altanera.

Él sólo contaba con dos cosas en el mundo..., él mismo y Yuriy, y con eso le bastaba, no quería ni pedía más.

Aunque a veces..., aunque a veces cayera en un oscuro y frió pozo, aunque a veces permaneciera por mucho tiempo en una gran y densa oscuridad..., aunque a veces, deseaba con melancolía "algo" más.

**.-.** ... Gra...cias... –apenas y logró articular, ya que estaba ensimismado en sí mismo y un poco, confundido-

**-/-** Iniciemos pues... –volvió a su silla, tronando sus dedos y preparándose-

De nuevo aquel sonido de las teclas siendo presionadas a una gran velocidad, era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar.

Reaccionando y volviendo a su porte Indiferente y Frió, el pelirrojo tomó asiento, comenzando a trabajar en el nuevo Corrector.

No obstante, algo no lo dejaba en paz...

**-.-** ... Te pagaré de algún modo (aquellas palabras atrajeron la atención del europeo) ... lo prometo... –y fue todo lo que dijo, tecleando a una gran velocidad-

Aquellas palabras, y viéndolo seguir; sonrió..., Sin duda era Kai 2.

**-/-** ... Eso no es necesario (continuó con su labor) ... si hago esto..., es para limpiar el desastre que hizo el Idiota de Kai –dijo entre risas, viendo de vez en cuando la pantalla-

Al escuchar sus palabras y aquel nombre se detuvo de repente.

**-/-** Ciertamente... está vez si se pasó... ¡Es una Idiota! –tomó una libreta, comenzando a escribir unas cifras-

**-.-** ... Pues concuerdo contigo... (Johnny volteó a verlo) es un gran, G-R-A-N ¡Idiota! -ambos sonriendo con presunción-

Continuará...

**(1) **_**Corrector:**__Programa con características similares a los Virus, con la diferencia de que un Corrector puede ser programado para borrar algo en específico y no daña el sistema o la información restante._

_Un Corrector sólo puede ser utilizado por una persona con los conocimientos exactos sobre estos programas, ya que generalmente, uno crea sus propios correctores.

* * *

_

He aquí el capitulo 3, espero que les haya gustado, esté se centró más en el afectado del asunto, o sea, Tala.

En el siguiente aparecerá Kai y Yuriy, cumpliendo con su castigo, a ver cómo le va a ambos...

Bueno..., estaré esperando sus reviews y sólo me resta desearles a todos, un Feliz, hermoso y brillante inicio 2008 n--n

Por cierto..., si aún están confundidos con esto, intentaré explicar en breve en el siguiente capitulo algunos puntos... o al menos, lo que ha pasado hasta el momento n.n


	4. Presente: Recuerdo o Castigo

**† DOBLE AMOR †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Hi!! u.u –_suspirando hondo_-

Disculpen la tardanza u/u

Entre viaje inesperado y emocionante n.n, falta de inspiración y concentración u.ú y con mucha dificultad y tiempo retrazado, he aquí la actualización... ñ.ñ

Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena...

Como siempre gracias a los lindos reviews de GabZ-senpai, Zhena HiK y Rika de Hiwatari n--n

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**01/02/08**_

**4. Capitulo 4- Presente: Recuerdo o Castigo**

**3 Meses Después... **

3 meses habían pasado en una abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Las clases continuaban su curso. Nada trascendente había pasado, o al menos... a simple vista.

_**Miércoles...**_

_**5ta. Hora...**_

Los alumnos se disipaban y salían de sus salones. A esa hora, tenían Computación. Por ello, tenían que trasladarse hasta las aulas de Cómputo y esperar a que sus profesores llegaran.

Esta materia, era una de las pocas donde convivían y tenían por compañeros a otros alumnos de otros salones, siendo claro, todo del primer año.

La distribución y ubicación de estudiantes habían sido desde la primera semana, y aunque había gente inconforme con aquello, pronto lo olvidaron al acostumbrarse, o bueno... casi todos.

_**A unos metros de las aulas de Cómputo...**_

- ¿Iremos hoy a comprar los boletos? –cuestionó el bicolor con sus brazos _levemente_ cruzados-

- Uhmm... No, hoy no puedo. Quede en que trabajaríamos toda la tarde y... –fue interrumpido-

- ¿Otra vez?. ¿Qué todavía no terminan el tonto trabajo? –cuestionó exasperado-

- No. Ya mero terminamos, sólo nos faltan algunos detalles... –calló al ver el enojo en el rostro del oji-carmín-

- ¡Hmf!... –resopló molesto, desviando su mirada a otro lado-

- Pero si quieres, puedes ir a comprarlos tú solo o, podemos ir el viernes en la tarde... –sugirió al instante, percatándose que estaba hablando solo, al no escucharle el bicolor- ¿Kai? –movió su mano enfrente de su cara para ver si reaccionaba-

- ... ¿Mhm?... –reaccionó y se hizo un silencio entre ambos- La verdad es que... no sé como puedes trabajar tan a gusto con ese... "Ivanov" –dijo despectivamente, al ver a ambos oji-azules un poco más delante de ellos-

- Pues... –analizó las cosas- No es tan malo como tú piensas. Tala es buena onda, de hecho, si lo tratarás, te darías cuenta de que se parece a alguien... –sonrió un poco-

- ¿A Quién? –preguntó confundido-

- ... A ti... –su sonrisa burlona aumentó-

- ¡No digas estupideces! ò.ó ¡Y no me compares con "ése"! u.ú –dijo despectivamente y molesto-

- ¡Hm! –sonrió- Nos vemos... –lo golpeó levemente en el brazo, al ver a su Profesor-

- ¡Ayyyyy!... ¡Ten cuidado Idiota! ò/ó –le gritó molesto, sujetando su brazo afectado-

- ¡Sorry! –se disculpó entre risas, deteniéndose con los gemelos rusos-

- Tala... -le llamó- el Profe... –le señaló con el dedo, continuando su camino hacía el aula-

- Nos vemos en casa... –se despidió de su hermano, tomando sus cosas y alcanzando a Johnny-

Dejándolo a su hermano menor recargado y solo en la pared, pensando... en aquel oji-violeta.

Por alguna extraña razón... no le caía nada bien. Y para el colmo, últimamente Tala y él, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos debido a las materias especiales, ya que les había tocado juntos en casi todas.

Un poco más alejado y viendo perfectamente la escena. Kai tampoco estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello, después de todo, no soportaba a aquellos rusos y mucho menos... que uno de ellos se llevara tan bien con Johnny. _Su_ mejor amigo, aunque le costará admitirlo...

Viendo a su Profesor venir, se dirigió con pasos firmes a su aula, pasando enfrente del menor de los oji-azules e ignorándolo al verlo.

Una vez que el pelirrojo vio con sus propios ojos al Profesor, también se dirigió a entrar.

Suspiró hondo al ver a Hiwatari ya en su maquina. Así que se dirigió sin remedio a la propia, la cual... estaba a su lado.

_¿A quién se le había ocurrió la gran idea de acomodarlos por Apellidos? ¬¬#_

Fuera como fuera y sin nada más que hacer, se sentó en su silla, escuchando como se quejaba por lo bajo el oji-carmín.

Ignorando aquel gruñido. Tomó los auriculares, a ver si con eso dejaba de escuchar sus maldiciones e injurias.

Mirando su pantalla y realmente nada, recordó aquel castigo hace meses atrás, que más que castigo, había sido toda una tortura en el tiempo que duro.

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**Hace 3 Meses...**_

_**Miércoles...**_

- No sé ni para que vine hoy..., de haber sabido ni vengo... –decía molesto, al ver que Tala y él tomarían la clase de Computación en diferentes aulas-

- Eso mismo... (bostezó) quisiera saber..., me muero de sueño y me obligaste a levantarme y venir -o- Así que no te quejes... ¬¬ –se talló los ojos, tratando de desperezarse-

- ... Por cierto. ¿Ya me dirás como estuvo?. ¿Pudiste eliminar por completo la foto? Porque llagaste muy tarde a casa... –señaló, apoyándose en su mano derecha-

- ¡Hmf!. ¡Claro! –sonrió presuntuoso- ¿Pues quién crees que soy? –entrecerró sus ojos con orgullo-

- Y aquel imbécil... ¿Te ayudo? –preguntó serio-

- ... –lo pensó detenidamente-

Aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, aquel tipo llamado Johnny, le había ayudado mucho. De no haber sido por él, quien sabe que hubiera hecho...

- ... Sí... –trató de no darle mucha importancia-

**15 Minutos Después.**

_- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!_–se escuchóun grito al unísono y desgarrador en el aula 2-

- ¡De ninguna manera me sentaré al lado de "éste"! ò/ó –dijo despectivamente, viéndolo de arriba abajo como si fuera portador de una enfermedad altamente contagiosa e incurable-

- ¡Lo mismo digo! ò.ó –entrecerró sus ojos y cruzó (con cuidado) sus brazos-

- ¡Ya basta de tonterías, jóvenes!. ¡Siéntense Ya!. ¡O los mandaré a la dirección para que los castiguen! u.ú –sentenció molesto y serio el profesor-

Viéndose de reojo y entendiendo la situación, cada uno se sentó en su maquina, maldiciendo y gruñendo entre dientes.

_¡Lo que les faltaba! _

Como si tener que pasar tiempo juntos haciendo su castigo no fuera suficiente penitencia y tortura.

Y hablando de su castigo...

Al terminar la clase de Cómputo, cada uno se dirigió por su lado al lugar designado ese día.

Al encontrarse ambos en la misma aula, se veían fijamente, como si esperaran el momento para sacar su pistola y dispararle al otro como en el salvaje oeste.

Permanecieron así varios minutos, hasta que ambos cedieron al mismo tiempo.

Si se daban prisa, terminaría pronto y se irían a casa (a su casa, respectivamente, claro).

Así y dejándose de tonterías, comenzaron a sacudir y limpiar, y como había tanta mala vibra en el aire, esto se reflejó...

Desprendiéndosele a Yuriy el vidrio de una de las ventanas que limpiaba, teniendo que hacer circo para que no se le cayera encima o en el peor de los casos, abajo y descontándose a alguien.

Por su parte, Kai reía por lo bajo al ver una escena tan cómica, provocando que el pelirrojo se molestará y en un descuido, soltara el vidrio, quebrándose esté en mil pedazos.

Aún podía recordar las "oportunas" palabras de Hiwatari: "Uuuuyyyy. No es un espejo, pero también incluye la regla... Siete años de mala suerte u.u" –dijo negando, dándole el pésame-

¡Como si no fuera suficiente con la calamidad que pasaba ahora, como para todavía echarse encima siete años más de mala suerte! ò.ó

Pero... parecía que no era el único al que se le había quebrado un espejo o un vidrio en su caso, ya que el despistado idiota ese, también tenía muy mala suerte, eso, o realmente le hacia honor a su sobre nombre (que él mismo le había puesto n.n)

En el segundo día y está vez encargándose de la limpieza del salón del bicolor, había estado esperando por más de 10 minutos para que Hiwatari volviera con las cubetas y los trapeadores para trapear y largarse de una vez a su casa, pero...

No volvía. Molesto y decidido a infórmale al director si el ruso-japonés ya se había ido, bajó y se dirigió hasta el lugar donde tomaban el agua, comenzando a escuchar como alguien maldecía a los cuatro vientos y un sonido metálico que no reconoció al instante.

Al caminar un poco más, pudo divisar la figura del ruso-japonés. El aludido seguía maldiciendo y mirando hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba ese sonido al ser golpeado "algo" contra el suelo.

Confundido por aquella extraña escena, le llamó. Haciendo que el aludido diera un pequeño salto por el susto y actuara más extraño de lo habitual.

Después de unos segundos, descubrió que el pie de Hiwatari estaba atorado en el fondo de una de las cubetas, por lo que comenzó a reír como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, claro que aquello no le pareció nada gracioso al bicolor y bueno...

Yuriy descubrió que un pie metido en una cubeta golpea más fuerte que sólo un pie. Pero... que sigue siendo gracioso después de 15 o 45 minutos, y más, si el dueño del pie no pude quitarse la cubeta y tiene que trapear (a fuerzas) su parte con dicho objeto incluido.

Ese día fue el día en todaaaa su hasta ahora vida, en el que había reído tanto, el estomago le dolía de tanto reír y estuvo a punto de llorar de risa.

No obstante, las desgracias y actos de mala suerte parecían no quererlo dejarlo en paz...

A su lista tuvo que sumar aquella caída estrepitosa y hasta vergonzosa, al sentarse sólo un poco (unos cuantos centímetros, apenas y se podía decir que estaba sentado) sobre uno de los escritorios de laboratorio, desplomándose esté, como si un elefante se hubiera sentado en él.

No hace falta mencionar que está vez el oji-carmín rió lo que no había reído en 16 años, además del hecho de que cada que lo veía, le decía "Gordo".

¡Sí, gordo! ò.ó A él, a Yuriy Ivanov. A alguien que hacía ejercicio, se alimentaba sanamente y lucia espectacular de cualquier ángulo.

Claro qué... Hiwatari se la pensaba un poco y se reservaba sus comentarios, si es que no quería que Yuriy pasara "coincidentemente" a su lado y chocara con él y "justamente" donde tenía su brazo enyesado.

¡Ah!, Porqué para esto, el ruso-japonés rodó escaleras abajo, al "tratar" de llevar a "ciegas" varias cajas apiladas una sobre otra hasta el taller de literatura, destino al cual no llegó, al fracturarse su brazo derecho en el proceso.

Gracias a ese accidente, su castigo fue disuelto; ya que de no ser así, probablemente hubieran acabado los dos en un féretro tres metros bajo tierra.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Si lo hubiera sabido antes, él mismo se hubiera fracturado ambas manos o la pierna, bueno... mejor se las hubiera fracturado a Hiwatari. Sí. Para que arruinar su hermoso cuerpo, si tenía al despistado idiota como conejillo de indias.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos y "buenas" ideas, que no se percató que desde hace un rato le llamaba el Profesor. No hasta que escuchó cierta voz... molesta y... odiosa ¬¬

- ¡Hey, gordo!. ¡Te hablan! ¬w¬ -articuló con una sonrisa burlona-

- ¡Hmf! ¬¬# -gruñó molesto, levantándose rápidamente y golpeando "accidentalmente" el brazo del bicolor-

- ¡AYAyayaaayyy! –articuló cada vez más bajo, sosteniendo su brazo lastimado y viendo la sonrisa triunfante y arrogante del ruso-

Inconforme a quedar así, le dio un fuerte puntapiés, haciendo que se doblara del dolor.

- ¡Uyyyyy! –se sobaba la parte afectada- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?, Eso fue un golpe bajo... ¬¬# –repuso en susurro por el dolor que sentía-

- ¡Hmf! –y está vez era él, el que sonreía triunfante-

- ¡Hey!. ¿Qué pasa ahí?. ¡Hiwatari, Ivanov! –cuestionó severamente el profesor al ver un pequeño disturbio-

- ¡Na...nada! –articuló con mucha dificultad-

Por fortuna, la clase terminó antes de que la hora terminara..., pero... quizás no tan afortunado para Kai, ya que fue literalmente embestido y lanzado contra una de las paredes, por cierto pelirrojo oji-azul.

Un pequeño quejido apenas y encapó de sus labios, al verlo alejarse con una sonrisa altanera y él... sólo entrecerró sus ojos presuntuoso, continuando su camino como si nada.

_**Algunas horas después...**_

**En la mansión Ivanov.**

Tala y Johnny trabajaban dedicadamente en su proyecto.

Llevaban así las últimas dos semanas, y es que la fecha para entregar el trabajo de Lógica estaba próxima a vencerse.

Afuera del Despacho y escullando la "Conversación" que ambos tenían, Yuriy apretaba con fuerza sus puños y gruñía molesto.

_¿Cómo era posible que Tala pudiera llevarse tan bien con alguien que no era él?. ¡Eso no tenía sentido!_

_¿Qué tenía de interesante ese oji-violeta? _

_A sus ojos... ¡Nada!_

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas al escucharse la voz de Tala.

- Entra Yuriy... –dijo sin siquiera mirar hacía la puerta-

Por su parte, Johnny enmarcó confundido una ceja.

_¿Acaso habían tocado la puerta? Porque él no escuchó que tocaran o.ó?_

Abriéndose lentamente ésta y dejando ver una mata de pelo rojiza, Yuriy se asomó por la abertura, llamándole para que su hermano fuera con él.

- Pasa, no interrumpes nada... –agregó al ver que su hermano seguía asomado sin entrar-

- No, ven... Quiero hablar contigo... –acentuó su mirada, dándole a entender que lo que le diría sería exclusivamente para él y no para... "ciertas personas" ¬¬-

Tala y... Johnny entendieron el mensaje, de hecho, el europeo se levantó y articuló.

- Entra, yo... esperaré en el pasillo... –se dirigió para salir de la habitación, recibiendo un "Hmf", altanero de parte del menor-

_¡Realmente como le odiaba! ¬¬_

- No, quédate, Johnny. Hablaré afuera con Yuriy... –y se levantó con pesadez, dirigiéndose a salir-

_Lo que tenía que hacer, sólo porqué a Yuriy no le agradaba Johnny, pero en fin... u.ú_

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó una vez que cerró la puerta-

¡Cielos!. ¿Y ahora qué?. ¡Acaso tengo que agradecerle al "gran" Johnny por permitirme hablar con mi propio hermano! ò.ó –fue aumentando su tono de voz, hasta gritar esto último-

- ¡Yuriy! u-ú –le llamó serio-

- ¿Qué?. ¡Si es la verdad! –cruzó indignado sus brazos y desvió su mirada-

_Aquello fue plenamente audible para Johnny, y no es que le importará, pero..._

_No entendía que tenía en su contra el menor de los Ivanovs. Que recordara, no le había dicho ni hecho nada, y el ruso parecía odiarlo con toda su alma._

_Aunque... a él tampoco le agradaba mucho. A su ver, Yuriy Ivanov se creía un Dios y actuaba de una forma tan altanera y arrogante, qué terminabas odiándolo o... terminabas odiándolo, no había de otra._

_No cuando ese alguien te mira y te trata como una mísera escoria que no vales nada u.u_

**En el Pasillo. **

- ¿Qué querías decirme? –cuestionó con sus brazos cruzados, viéndole fijamente-

- Sólo que saldré un rato... –dijo molesto, arrugándosele levemente la nariz-

- ¿A dónde iras? –preguntó curioso y como buen hermano mayor-

- Eso no te incumbe... Tú quédate con tu amiguito... u-u –y retomó su camino hacia la salida principal-

- ¡Hey, Yuriy, espera! –su llamado fue en vano- ... Hmf... –resoplócansado, entrando de nuevo al despacho-

- ... ¿En que nos quedamos?. ¡A si! En la graficas... –tomó los papeles que había estado revisando antes del llamado de su hermano-

- ... ¿Todo bien? –los ojos azules le vieron fija y hasta severamente- ... Porque podíamos dejarlo para otro día... –agregó sin inmutarse ni desviar la mirada-

- ... –suspiró- Sí... todo bien..., continuemos... –volvió a posar su vista en las graficas-

Johnny siguió mirándolo... no le creía pero, no podía hacer tampoco nada, si el pelirrojo no le decía. ¿verdad?

Ambos se sumieron en un largo silencio, donde sólo era audible el sonido de las hojas que cambiaba el ruso o la respiración pausada y desincronizada de ambos.

- ... ¿Por qué me odia tanto? –dijo sin más y entre risas, desconcertando al oji-azul por semejante cuestionamiento, ya que no supo a que se refería en ese instante-

- ¿De qué hablas? –enmarcó una ceja-

- Me refiero a... Yuriy –hizo una pausa al pensárselo- No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta de que no le agrado y me odia... –se encogió de hombros-

- ... No lo tomes personal... –regresó su vista a los papeles- A Yuriy ni a mí... nos agradan las personas... –acomodo las hojas-

- ¡Ah!.. ¿O sea que por eso tratan a todos como si no fueran nada? –agregó riendo-

- Pues... –guardo silencio-

- ... –reaccionó- ¿Entonces yo tampoco te agrado? –rió un poco- Sabía que no éramos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero... de ahí a que no te agrade... –lo medito no muy convencido-

- Mmm... Sólo digamos que no me desagradas tanto... –una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro-

- Raro pero... ¡Interesante! –agregó riendo, dirigiendo su atención hacia el trabajo-

**En las calles de Rusia.**

Un bicolor caminaba lentamente y con la vista fija hacia el frente. Iba escuchando algunas de sus canciones favoritas, mientras el viento acariciaba levemente su rostro y su hermoso cabello.

Saliendo de la escuela había ido a la taquilla, formándose en un larga fila kilométrica por más de 4 horas, para que al final y faltando como 20 personas para llegar, les dijeran que los boletos del día ya se había acabado y qué, volvieran al día siguiente.

Así... con hambre, cansado, decepcionado y con pasos lentos, se dirigía a su casa.

Del lado opuesto y por la misma acera, acortando la distancia que los separaba. Yuriy caminaba con pasos lentos, sus manos en sus bolsillos y ensimismado en sí mismo.

Iba molesto, y se le notaba perfectamente en la cara.

Con sólo ver, saber o escuchar sobre Johnny, sentía como una ira y unas ganas enormes de estrangularlo se apoderaban de él.

No sabía por qué le caía tan mal o porqué le provocaba todo eso. El europeo no le había hecho nada. Ni siquiera había intercambiado palabra alguna con él, a pesar de compartir una clase juntos, Introducción al Arte.

Materia que cabe aclarar, comenzaba a odiar por el simple hecho de tener que ver y estar en el mismo salón que el pelirrojo rebelde ese.

Ahora que lo pensaba... no sabía a quien odiaba más. Si a Johnny McGregor, o a aquel bicolor despistado... ambos y coincidentemente, amigos ¬¬

Quizás era ese hecho, el que lo hacía odiarlo y que le cayera tan mal, a pesar de no tener nada fundamentado ni racional en su contra.

Por ser amigo de Hiwatari, seguramente era igual que el odioso oji-carmín, además de prestarse para todas sus locuras y malas jugadas como aquella vez con Tala.

Si McGregor no hubiera llevado su celular, Kai no le hubiera tomado la foto a su hermano y por ende, no hubiera tenido que ayudar y "socializar" nunca con Tala, de ser así, él no se encontraría vagando solo y molesto por las calles, pensando en algo que no podía ser cambiado por más que lo deseara.

Suspirando hondo, siguió con su camino... A ver si el enojo se esfumaba y dejaba de pensar en aquellas cosas que no lo llevarían a nada.

_Al otro extremo, en algún punto entre estos dos..._

Tres sujetos permanecían recargados al final de una tienda cerrada.

Uno de ellos y al parecer el "Jefe", fumaba de lo más tranquilamente, mientras los otros dos se aventaban y reían como idiotas.

La atención del cabecilla de la pandilla fue a posarse sobre aquella persona que se dirigía a ellos con pasos lentos, completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sonriendo burlonamente y avisándole a sus "muchachos", los tres voltearon a verlo.

- ¡Hey, tú! –le habló el líder- ¡Estas bien guapo!. ¿No te gustaría divertirte un rato? –sonrió incitantemente-

Kai les dirigió una mirada fría e indiferente al ir acercándose a ellos.

A pesar de ir escuchando música, pudo escuchar perfectamente aquella tontería que le dijo.

- ¡Que bonito cabello! Je, je –rió como idiota, uno de sus compinches-

- ¡Y qué ojos tan seductores! –volvió a agregar el líder-

El bicolor siguió su camino, entrecerrando sus ojos y continuando como si nada.

- ¡Pero que trasero! –agregó el otro sujeto que sólo había reído hasta entonces-

- ¡Hey, bonito!. ¡Te estamos hablando! –repuso un tanto molesto, al ver que los ignoraba-

- No le hago caso a Idiotas... u.ú –susurró para sí, siendo audible para los sujetos-

- ¿Qué dijiste bonito? –aventó con fuerza (y molesto) su cigarro al suelo, dirigiéndose a él-

Lo tomó de los hombros, haciendo que se detuviera y lo giró para verle. Sus seguidores le dieron presencia, permaneciendo atrás de él.

- Te crees muy bueno. ¿no? –articuló con cierta molestia-

- Hmf... –bufó divertido, sin siquiera luchar o resistirse-

- No me creó. Lo soy..., pero ustedes no lo entenderían. ¿o sí?... –una sonrisa altanera adorno sus labios, haciendo enojar de sobremanera a los sujetos-

- ¡Escúchame bien hermoso!, Podrás ser todo un Alonis o lo que tú quieras, pero... –fue interrumpido-

- Adonis, Imbécil –corrió al instante, sonriendo cínicamente por aquella ignorancia-

- ¡Si, como sea! –respingó más enojado- Pero déjame decirte que nadie. ¡Absolutamente NADIE!, se burla de mí y mucho menos me ignora... –su vista reparó en su brazo vendado, para posarse después en el cable de sus auriculares-

- Así qué... –lo soltó- ¡Muévete, si no quieres que te lastime tu precioso brazo! –lo empujo varias veces hasta encaminarlo al callejón que había entre esa tienda y una pequeña farmacia que hacia años había quebrado-

Del otro extremo (y a unos cuantos metros ya) Yuriy se detuvo al ver que un grupito de tres metía a empujones a alguien al callejón. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una mata azul de dos tonalidades y...

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren Idiotas? –se escuchó preguntar fríamente a aquella persona-

Esa voz... ese tono, esa frialdad e indiferencia.

Confundido, levantó el ceño.

- ... ¿Hiwa... Hiwatari? –articuló en shock-

Después de unos segundos de total trance, continuó su camino, llegando hasta el callejón y escondiéndose tras unos botes de basura.

No es que le importará lo que hiciese el arrogante ese, eso sólo qué... verlo con semejantes vagabundos y al parecer... siendo llevado a ese lugar contra su voluntad, era algo que simplemente no podía creer.

Bien podía ser sólo algunos sujetos a los que les debía dinero o incuso, hasta sus amigos, quien diablos sabía...

- Escucha hermoso, dame tu reproductor. ¡Ahora! –exigió firme, acercándosele más-

- ... No. Es mió... –fue lo único que dijo, retrocediendo un poco-

Ni loco se lo iba a dar.

- Lo quiero. ¡Dámelo! –extendió su mano, viendo como el bicolor desviaba su mirada y se rehusaba a entregárselo-

El menor de los Ivanovs llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente le debía algo y quería su reproductor como forma de pago o, una nueva fecha limite para poder pagarle.

No siendo su problema, se dio la vuelta para continuar con su camino, hasta qué...

- También quiero tus zapatos y tu ropa... Es más, te quiero a ti, bonito... –sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una mueca de placer y deseo-

- ¡Yo también quiero! –dijo uno muy emocionado por la idea-

- ¡Si!. ¡Orgía!. ¡Orgía! –gritaba el otro igual de emocionado-

- ...Hm... ¡Están enfermos! –retrocedió un poco-

- Quizás... pero somos 3 contra 1, tú pierdes... –sacó una navaja, al igual que los otros dos y comenzaron a rodearlo-

Yuriy se quedo en blanco y muy confundido.

Ok. Eso no era un arreglo de cuentas, los tipos esos no eran conocidos del despistado idiota.

Varias imágenes que creía haber reprimido durante años aparecieron ante sí, danzarinas y tan nítidas como una..., como si estuviera en ese momento.

- ¡La pasaremos muy bien! –agregó feliz el líder-

Y al escucharlo, el pelirrojo salió de su trance.

Si había algo que Yuriy Ivanov odiara más que a Johnny y Kai Hiwatari, más que a todas las personas hipócritas e interesadas del mundo, sin duda eran las Injusticias, cualquiera.

Las ventajas injustas, el abuso de poder, de cualquier forma.

Eso era lo que su vida y aquella persona lo habían llevado a Odiar con todas sus fuerzas y más que a nada.

Y en este caso y a pesar de tratarse de Kai Hiwatari, de aquella persona que odiaba tanto y bien era considerado su enemigo jurado, aún así... no podía permitir ni tolerar eso.

El bicolor no sólo se enfrentaba a uno contra tres, sino que estaba imposibilitado al tener su brazo fracturado y aquellos individuos agregaban para rematar, el hecho de poseer armas punzo cortantes.

Sin duda, una enorme Injusticia.

Pero Kai, no lo veía de esa forma...

Si aquellos tipos creían que por ser tres y aprovecharse de que estaba discapacitado lo iban a montonear, estaban muy equivocados. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era débil, y eso... se los demostraría y sería algo que esos tipos no olvidarían tan fácilmente...

Teniéndolo rodeado entre los tres y ejerciendo presión, el líder ordenó que se le lanzaran encima...

El oji-carmín evitó al sujeto que tenía enfrente y tenía bien calculado al sujeto que estaba atrás de él. Todo estaba bien, hasta que algo que no estaba contemplado, atrajo su atención...

- ¡Tiene una navaja, Hiwatari! –se escuchó decir a alguien enérgicamente-

Al escuchar su apellido, se giró, viendo a lo lejos a...

- ¡Uagh! –uno de los sujetos lo golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen, para recibir enseguida otro golpe directo en la cara, haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso al sacarle el aire-

- ¡Maldición! –renegó por lo bajo al ver que en vez de alertar al bicolor, lo había distraído y los sujetos lo habían aprovechado para tomar ventaja-

- ¡Hey!... ¡Déjenlo en paz! –caminó hasta los tipos, viendo como el oji-carmín seguía encogido por el golpe-

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –cuestionó confundido el líder, levantando el ceño, sin dejar de verlo-

Ignorando la pregunta y a los tipos, llegó a unos cuantos metros de Hiwatari, viéndole fijamente.

- ... ¿Estás bien, Idiota? –no se movió ni un centímetros más a él-

- Ahh... No te... metas...-trató de levantarse con dificultad, sin apartar sus manos de su abdomen-

- Hmf... –bufó y sonrió altanero-

- No lo malinterpretes, no lo hago por ti... –miró a los sujetos fríamente-

- ¡Te hice una pregunta!. ¿Quién demonios eres? –respingó molesto al ver que lo estaba ignorando-

- Eso no es importante. La función terminó, así que lárguense. ¡YA! –su mirada y voz se volvieron más frías-

- ¡Uyyyyyy! Parece que esté niñito sabe hablar rudo... –dijo "sorprendido", burlándose de él-

- ... ¡Idiota, te dije qué...! –fue interrumpido-

- ¡Cállate! –le vio fríamente-

- Jefe, parece que no se llevan bien... –comentó uno de los sujetos-

- Si. ¿Me preguntó por qué? –miró a ambos- Después de todo, ambos son hermosos. ¿Oye? No te gustaría pasártela bien conmigo... –sonrió sensualmente-

- Hm –una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios- Ni en un millón de años, NUNCA... –sus palabras fueron acompañadas de un matiz de asco y repulsión-

- Es una lastima, y recuerden que se los pedía amablemente u.u, a ambos... –señaló al instante- No se quejen de lo que pasé después, eh... –aclaró inocentemente, librándose de lo que pudiera pasar-

- Lo único que va a pasar aquí, es que ustedes ya se van a ir... u.u –cruzó sus brazos-

- ¡No nos iremos! –respingó uno-

- ¡Cierto! Nosotros si... –le dirigió una mirada fugaz al oji-carmín, dirigiéndose ambos a salir de aquel lugar-

- ¡Esperen!. ¡No pueden irse! ò.ó –apretó con fuerza sus dientes al ver que lo ignoraban-

- ¡Sólo observamos! –agregó, dándole la espalda y siguiendo con su camino-

- ¿Qué hacemos jefe? –cuestionó uno, con cara de idiota-

- ¡No pregunten y vayan tras ellos, Idiotas! ò/ó –señaló con su dedo, muy serio-

- ... ¿Estás bien? –preguntó secamente el ruso-

- ... ¡Eso no te...! –no pudo terminar-

Los dos tipos se les dejaron ir encima, girándose demasiado tarde Yuriy y viendo como uno de ellos iba a apuñalar al bicolor por la espalda.

- ¡Hiwatari! –trató de alertarlo, pero...-

Continuará...

* * *

Por fin terminé n—n

Disculpen el retrazo y la postergación u.u

Pero...

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?. ¿La espera valió la pena?

Espero que aunque sea un poco, si T-T

Bueno... antes que nada, una breve explicación de los primeros capítulos y quizás donde pudo haber confusión...

El primer encuentro (o accidente) se dio entre Tala y Kai (aquel con la puerta del baño). En esa ocasión, Tala llevaba el gafete de Yuriy (Porqué lo llevaba él o.ó? Es una manía que ambos tienen; Tala lleva el gafete o la placa escolar de Yuriy y esté a su vez, el de Tala. Ambos responden por el otro, es decir, por aquel nombre que llevan como identificación, en pocas palabras, intercambian papeles n-n?).

Fue por eso que en esa vez Kai leyó: Yuriy Ivanov, aunque realmente no era Yuriy sino Tala...

El segundo "encuentro", fue entre Yuriy y Kai (cuando ambos chocaron en el pasillo) A la vista del bicolor, chocó con la misma persona, pero no, y a pesar de leer está vez "Tala Ivanov", aquella persona era el hermano menor del mencionado, o sea Yuriy. El cual, si tuvo la oportunidad de insultar a Kai por su torpeza y descuido n.n?

Después fue el incidente en la Cafetería... Yuriy le vació encima (y sin querer) el capushino al oji-carmín. Y esté, se vengó, vaciándole un capushino y un frapushino a Tala..., persona equivocada y que nada tenía que ver con el percance u-ú?

Lo siguiente fue... En las duchas, aquella caída estrepitosa y vergonzosa de Kai y más, si ocurre frente a la persona que te cae tan mal y es tu enemigo y él muy desgraciado, todavía se burlada de ti.

Así qué, queriéndose vengar, el ruso-japonés le tomó la fotografía al natural al pelirrojo, pero... de nueva cuenta, a Tala. ¡Quien no debía nada! ò/ó

Después, Yuriy y Kai arreglaron cuentas (a golpes) por lo que fueron llevados a la dirección. Una vez que Tala se enteró de su aparición al natural, él mismo trató de cobrársela al tipo ese (pero por ¿fortuna? o.ó? los separaron n.n?)

De ahí (y para eliminar la hermosa foto) Tala y Johnny trabajaron hombro a hombro... y bueno... creó que hasta ahí se resumirían los primeros tres capítulos, espero no haber omitido nada importante...

Bueno, por hoy es todo, la siguiente actualización será el 15 de Febrero...

Dejen reviews con su opinión. ¿sip? n.n


	5. Yuriy: Victoria o Chantaje

**† DOBLE AMOR †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

Ahh... n-n? Hi, Hiii! ¿Cómo están? _–con cierto temor y mucha, mucha vergüenza-_ Yo... quiero disculparme por este largo, largo retrazo, nunca creía que me tardaría tanto con está actualización, pero... he aquí por fin, ojala les guste n.n?

Ya saben que agradezco sus lindos reviews, en esté caso a: _Zhena HiK, Yume Kurai, Chione Illuminati, GabZ-senpai y Tier_.

_Bey Blade No me pertenece sino a Takao Aoki, Yo..., no pretendo hacer lucro de su trabajo, solamente tomé prestados a sus personajes para hacer un pequeño y simple Fic._

_**25/03/08**_

**5. Capitulo 5- Yuriy: Victoria o Chantaje **

_**2 Semanas Después...**_

_**En la Mansión Hiwatari en Rusia...**_

- Tome asiento por favor, el joven Hiwatari bajará en un momento... –hizo una leve referencia, saliendo de la habitación y dejando solo al ruso pelirrojo-

- ... Hm –sonrió altanero, recordando lo que había pasado hace dos semanas, recordando... su victoria y el motivo por el que estaba ahí-

**/-Flash Back-/**

- ¡Hiwatari! –le llamó desesperado, quedando completamente enmudecido y confundido por lo que vio después-

_Todo fue tan rápido que..._

_**Cámara lenta...**_

_**Sonido de distorsión...**_

-_ ¡Hi... wa... ta... ri!..._

El bicolor se giró, levantando su brazo derecho y cubriéndose con éste.

Una vez que detuvo el ataque del tipo, se agachó y le dio un fuerte puñetazo con el puño derecho, sacándole el aire y viendo como se doblaba de dolor.

Para rematar y dejarlo fuera de combate, le dio una patada en el muslo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas, donde sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que cayera noqueado.

_**Velocidad normal...**_

Atónito ante este... _espectáculo_ y "milagrosa" recuperación de Hiwatari, el menor de los rusos se olvido por completo de la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Oye!, ¿Que fue...? –el ojiazul no pudo terminar su frase-

- ¡Atrás de ti, baka! –advertencia que fue demasiado tarde, al ser golpeando con fuerza en la espalda, haciendo que el ruso cayera de rodilla al suelo-

- ¡Ughhhh!, ¡Mal...dito! –masculló por lo bajo, aguantando el intenso dolor que le había propiciado-

- ¡Je, je! –rió orgulloso el tipo, preparándose para apuñalarlo por la espalda-

Hecho que no logró, al lanzársele encima el oji-carmín.

- ¡Hey, idiota!... –volteó a ver a Ivanov- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día? –y le dio un derechazo al tipo, dejándolo inconsciente-

- ¡Hm...f! –trató de incorporarse con dificultad- Co... como si fue...ra por volun... –volvió a caer-

- ¡Maldi...ción! –renegó enojado, sintiendo como sudor comenzaba a resbalar por su rostro-

Aprovechando el disturbio y viendo altas posibilidades de ganar, el mero mero se dirigió hasta el centro de batalla, viendo como el pelirrojo trataba de incorporarse.

- Lo siento, precioso... –le dio una patada en el rostro, impidiendo que siguiera tratando de levantarse-

- ¡A-aghh! –al caer escupió sangre, quedando inerte boca arriba y viendo, como el tipo sacaba una cadena y comenzaba a girarla, dirigiéndose hacía el ruso-japonés que le daba la espalda-

- Hi...wa... –ya no pudo articular palabra alguna- "¡No puede... ser!" –sus puños y ojos se cerraron con fuerza al sentirse tan impotente, al no poder siquiera advertirle al despistado idiota-

- ¡Hmf! ¡Esto fue fácil! –con su pie volteó al tipo, viendo que ya no se levantaría en un buen rato-

Por su parte el líder, se acercaba silenciosamente al hermoso, el cual, todavía no se daba cuenta de su presencia.

Sonriendo cínicamente y acortando la distancia, tenso la cadena, extendiéndola rápidamente enfrente del bicolor y halándola hacía atrás, haciendo que esté llevará sus manos inconscientemente a su cuello para apartarla de sí.

El tipo la jaló más, provocando que unos quejidos y sonidos distorsionados escaparan con dificultad de sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermoso, no puedes moverte? –dijo burlesco, haciendo que la rabia e impotencia del ruso-japonés aumentará-

- Kck... ¡In...fe...! ¡A-aghhh! –un alarido salió de su boca, al oprimir más la cadena contra su cuello-

- ¡No, no, nouuu!, no me hables de esa forma... –la haló más, viendo como caía lentamente de rodillas al suelo, pasando su rostro de rojo a morado-

- ¿Lo ves?, no te conviene hablarme mal y... ¡aghhh! –sus ojos se desorbitaron, soltando la cadena y cayendo lentamente-

- No deberías jugar con cosas peligrosas... –señaló serio, llevándose hacia su hombro la vara de metal con la que lo había golpeado-

- Hiwatari, ¿Estás bien? –se agachó, viendo como el aludido trataba de quitarse la cadena-

Al ver que no podía y que cada vez se ponía más morado, decidió ayudarlo.

- ¡Ua...ghh!, ¡Ah, Ah, Ah! –respiraba agitadamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire-

- ¿Estás... bie? –no pudo terminar-

- ¡Cáll...ate, bak...a! –áspero molesto, recobrando poco a poco el color de su piel-

- ¡Ah!, ¡De nada Hiwatari!, ¡Fue un placer ayudarte...! –viró sus ojos molesto -

_¡Lo que le faltaba!, Ayudaba a ese idiota y ni siquiera se lo agradecía._

- Yo no te pe...dí que me... ayudaras... –sentenció serio, levantándose del suelo-

- Si, sí, como sea... –refutó indignado, dirigiéndose a salir de ahí, siento seguido muy de cerca por el oji-carmín-

Una vez afuera, el oji-carmín continuó su camino, viendo como el pelirrojo se cruzaba de acera maldiciendo entre dientes, caminando en la misma dirección que él-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

_Y las cosas pudieron haber terminado ahí; unos cuantos golpes, moretones, líquido carmesí que emanaba de sus heridas, y el olvido de aquel incidente por ambas partes, pero no. Hiwatari le había dado la pauta para reclamar su victoria._

**/-Flash Back-/**

_**Al día siguiente...**_

_**8:40 a.m.**_

_**En la Cafetería...**_

- ¿Con quién te peleaste, Kai? –volvió a preguntar curioso, esperando que está vez le dijera lo que había pasado-

Aquel hinchazón en su mejilla y las vendas que ahora llevaba en su cuello, confirmaban que en efecto, algo había pasado.

- ¿Importa? –respondió mecánicamente, mirando la gente que permanecía abarrotada para que los atendieran-

- ¡Por supuesto! –agregó enérgicamente- No todos los días se ve a Kai Hiwatari con el cuello vendado; dime... ¿Acaso te rompieron el cuello? –terminó de decir burlón, atrayendo la atención de su amigo-

- ¡Baka! –masculló divertido ante su comentario, dejando ver incluso, una pequeña sonrisa-

_Desde otro ángulo..._

Unos ojos azules centellaron con molestia al ver a los recién llegados, más específicamente, al verlo a él.

- Ahorita regreso... –avisó mordazmente, levantándose de su asiento-

- ¿Eh?, ¿A dónde vas?... –no obtuvo respuesta- ¡Hey!... ¡Yuriy! –volvió a llamarle, viendo como se dirigía hacía Johnny y a aquel odioso... bicolor ¬¬#-

- ¿Entonces qué, Kai?, ¿Qué pasó? –cruzó sus brazos, esperando la "gran" historia-

- Nada impórtate, sólo qué... –no pudo terminar-

- Quiero hablar contigo, Hiwatari –anunció firmemente el ruso, cruzando sus brazos ante la confusión y sorpresa de ambos chicos-

- ... Lo siento, pero... no tengo tiem... –no pudo terminar, ya que fue literalmente arrastrado hasta otro lugar más... privado-

Dejando a un Johnny solo y confundido, así como a un perturbado, serio y muy confundido Tala Ivanov que había visto toda la escena desde su puesto.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces, eh?! –se zafó molesto de su agarre, retomando su semblante frió y serio-

- Eso mismo quiero saber yo... –inquirió seriamente, con una mirada penetrante-

El oji-carmín le vio fijamente, tratando de ver cuál de los dos rusos era.

- ... ¡Pero no te quedes callado!, ¡Respóndeme, despistado Idiota! ò/ó –exigió molesto, al ver que sólo lo veía sin decir palabra alguna-

"_Ivanov" u.u_–suspiró resignado, al "saber" de quién se trataba-

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, eh? –cruzó con _cuidado_ sus brazos, ya que seguía llevando su férula -

- ¿Por qué haces eso, eh?... –señaló la última acción que hizo- Si tú no tienes nada... –aclaró al instante, viéndole directamente a los ojos-

- ... Eso no es de tu incumbencia uu –contestó fríamente, entrecerrando sus ojos y con la intensión de marcharse en ese preciso momento-

- ¡Cierto!, pero... –lo vio pasar a su lado- es interesante el hecho de porqué lo haces... –sonrió altanero, sintiendo como se detenía y se giraba para verle-

- Me pregunto... –se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente- ¿Cuál es tu motivo?, ¿Qué ganarás con ello?, Seguramente lo haces por algo importante, o quizás... para ocultar o en el mejor de los casos, ocultarte de alguien... –sus palabras y semblante se volvieron arrogantes, endemoniadamente molestos-

"¡Maldito!" –gruñó por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño ante sus estúpidas (y verdaderas) palabras, retomando después, su porte-

- ... Lamento desilusionarte, pero... no gano nada con esto... –entrecerró sus ojos tranquilamente, no le daría el lujo de hacerlo enojar o descubrir su pequeño secreto-

- ¿En serio?, Porque si es así... no te importará ni molestará en absoluto que le diga a todo el mundo que... –hizo una breve pausa para recalcar- ... que Kai Hiwatari realmente no está lastimado y qué... sólo finge seguir lesionado, para, bueno... supongo que es por un motivo en especial, ¿no? –su mirada se volvió suspicaz, acusadora-

- ¡Eres un...! –áspero molesto, conteniendo sus palabras con dificultad-

- ¿Un maldito, Hiwatari?, Si, sí lo soy... –su sonrisa altanera aumentó-

- Así que no te sorprenderá que les diga a todas persona que te conoce que tú... simplemente mientes... –una pequeña carcajada burlesca abandonó sus labios; realmente estaba disfrutando aquello-

- ¡Hmf! –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza-

- ¿Qué es... lo que quieres? –articuló con dificultad-

- ¿Para guardar silencio?, veo que realmente quieres seguir con tu mentira, eh? –proclamó burlón-

Haciendo que la paciencia del ruso-japonés se esfumará en un segundo, y en su arranque, tomará con fuerza al ruso del saco.

- ¡Sólo dime qué diablos es lo que quieres! –sentenció entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada-

- ... Bien, pero... no te alteres, Hiwatari, es malo para tu corazón... –respondió sonriente e inmutable-

- ¡Sólo dilo, infeliz!–lo soltó con rabia, retrocediendo varios pasos-

- ¡Hmf!... –entrecerró sus ojos victorioso- ¿Alguna vez has sido el genio de alguien, Hiwatari? –preguntó con presunción, aumentando descaradamente su sonrisa-

- "¿Ge...nio?" –repitió confundido para sí mismo-

- Si, tú sabes. Un genio cumple los deseos de su amo, pero... a diferencia de los genios mágicos, aquí no hay límite de deseos... –susurró al último, pasando a su lado triunfante, dejando a un perturbado bicolor-

- ... Desde ahora eres mi genio, Hiwatari, eso... –se detuvo y le vio de reojo- si realmente quieres seguir con tu secreto, ¡hm!... –y retomó su camino-

- ... Hm... ¡Maldito! –empuñó con rabia sus puños-

**\-End Flash Back-\**

Sí, aún podía recordar la expresión que el ruso-japonés había puesto; Indignación, coraje, furia. Todo entremezclado, formando aquel semblante que a muchos hubiera paralizado y aterrado, pero no a él.

Eso no era más que la muestra irrefutable de su indiscutible triunfo, algo... que lo hacía regocijarse aún en esos momentos.

Con unas cuantas palabras, había logrado lo que nunca creyó. Ahora Hiwatari haría todo lo que él quisiera y como él deseará y mandará; había obtenido un genio, uno... que cumpliría todos y cada uno de sus caprichos.

E incluso y lo más importante, se desquitaría y le cobraría todas y cada una de las veces que se las hizo a Tala y a él, dejándole muy en claro y para siempre, que nadie se mete con los hermanos Ivanovs y se salé con la suya.

Ésta había sido su idea base, su meta. Aquella con la cual se regiría y no descansaría hasta llevarla a cabo, pero... algo había pasado...

Al recordarlo, su rostro se volvió serio y hasta cierto punto, taciturno.

**/-Flash Back-/**

El primer día... el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto y el quinto día. Todos habían sido maravillosos, los mejores de su existencia, casi le daba el orgasmo de su vida.

Aún podía recordar todas y cada una de las muecas y gestos de inconformidad y pesar que se formaron en el rostro de Hiwatari al someterse a cada uno de sus deseos y caprichos.

Mandatos desde hacer su tarea, cargar sus cosas, llevarle el desayuno, ocuparse de sus deberes escolares e incluso... acompañarlo al concierto que había estando deseando ir desde hace dos largos años.

¡Sí, hasta eso le había pedido!, pero más que ser un castigo, eso había sido un premio.

Uno que de no haber sido por Tala, no se hubiera visto en la necesidad de llevar al despistado idiota. Porque a pesar de todo, él no iba a desperdiciar sus entradas y mucho menos, perderse a un grupo que bien podría ser considerado su favorito.

**\-End Flash Back-\**

-Mju... -un bufido escapó de sus labios al recordar a su igual-

Las cosas con Tala no iban tan bien que digamos, de hecho, iban muy mal. Y como no irlo, si te pide, ¡No, espera!, ni siquiera se lo pidió, sólo apareció y le dijo: _"Johnny irá con nosotros al concierto, ¿Está bien?_

_¿Qué si está bien?, ¡¿Qué si está bien?!. ¡¿Cómo diablos iba a estar bien, cuando un extraño que nada tiene que ver, asistiría a un evento que posiblemente ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba?!_

_¡Ahh!, ¡Pero eso no le importó a Tala!, ¡Oh, no!, ¿Cómo?. Ahora resultaba que era más importante el desconocido ese, que él mismo que llevaba su misma sangre._

Pero a él... a él le daba lo mismo. McGregor y Tala podrían irse los dos juntitos directo al infierno y no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

Así que sobreponiéndose a la presencia de ese niño rebelde y su hermano traidor, asistió al concierto con alguien que haría cualquier cosa que deseará...

Si quería la guitarra del vocalista, Hiwatari se la traería por las buenas o por las malas; Sí le daba la locura y quería aventarse desde uno de los mástiles, Hiwatari llamaría a la ambulancia para que recogieran lo que quedará de él.

Sí. Hiwatari asistiría con la única condición de que hiciera lo que él deseará, no le daría el lujo de que se divirtiera y disfrutará de sus entradas, aunque... cuando llegó el día... Las cosas fueron muy diferentes a lo que él había planeado...

Se podría decir que... se había divertido como no lo había hecho en años, y eso, que había sido con el ruso-japonés.

Por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta de que el despistado idiota no era tan... odioso y molesto como él creyó.

Y apartir de ese maravilloso concierto, comenzó a tratarlo de una forma más... humana, llegando por primera vez en su vida, a entablar una verdadera y larga conversación con él; sus caprichitos desaparecieron por completo, dirigiéndose la palabra sin la única necesidad de ordenarle que hiciera o le trajera algo.

Pero esto... apenas y hoy se daba cuenta de ello.

- Hmf... -sonrió divertido, ante algo que había pasado por alto-

_Repentinamente... la puerta se abrió, atrayendo su atención._

- ¡Ah, disculpa!, No sabía que el joven Kai tenía visitas... –hizo una pequeña reverencia, disculpándose por su repentina presencia e intromisión, mirándole después, con un brillo siniestro y maligno en sus ojos-

Dejando a Yuriy Ivanov consternado, así como con una sombra de horror y temor en su rostro.

_Alguien le había vaciado encima varios baldes de agua fría, aventándolo después a un profundo y oscuro pozo._

_**Tres días después...**_

El oji-azul esperaba afuera del Aula _E_ con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos.

Acercándose a él y sin percatarse todavía, Hiwatari y McGregor se dirigían a su salón entre pequeñas bromas y algo que parecían ser risas.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia del ruso, Johnny paró y se puso serio, haciendo que Kai se detuviera y también viera el motivo por el que se había detenido tan de repente, percatándose que uno de los Ivanovs, ¿le esperaba?.

Breves imágenes aparecieron en su mente, escapando un gruñido de molestia. Sin más, continuó su camino, siendo seguido por un precavido Johnny.

- Hiwatari... –le llamó al pasar a su lado-

- ¿Qué quieres, ahora, eh? –le miró molesto, examinándole rápidamente-

_Algo andaba mal._

- ... Yo te libero... –fue lo único que dijo, pasando a su lado y dirigiéndose a su salón, dejando en shock y muy confundido al bicolor.

Continuará...

* * *

¿Ah, pues que les pareció?, Ojala les haya gustado n.n

Una vez más, mis sinceras disculpas por esté largo, largooooo retrazo, espero que no se vuelva a repetir u.ú?

¿Pues, que tal? Cómo pudieron darse cuenta, el capitulo estuvo centrado en Yuriy, ya veremos para el siguiente en quién se centra y que cosas nos revela n.n

Por hoy, sería todo, dejen sus reviews ;)

P.D. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que la página ha estado suprimiendo algunas cosas y que la cosa está un poco dificil de leer y entender, así que tendre que volver a editar y acomodar cada capitulo, por lo que podré tardarme con está actaulización y las demás de mis Fic's u.u

Pero todo sea para que entiendas estás locuras mías n.n?


End file.
